


For Captains

by musicalinny



Series: Haicute [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Family Bonding, First Meetings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Karasuno Family, Multi, Nicknames, Pining, Reunions, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalinny/pseuds/musicalinny
Summary: And he has never felt more competitive in his life.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Michimiya Yui, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Kita Shinsuke/Michimiya Yui, Kuroo Tetsurou/Michimiya Yui, Michimiya Yui/Oikawa Tooru, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Michimiya Yui/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haicute [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979323
Comments: 35
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't get this out of my mind so I typed it here.

The first encounter was after Karasuno won against Aoba Johsai.

 _Sawamura_ _and the boys volleyball team is amazing,_ Michimiya Yui thought as she walked on the side lane of the road. It was a fine Saturday, and she and Aya agreed to meet up at the public library to study. The Spring Tournament for boys volleyball was coming up, and she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous for Sawamura.

And Sugawara and Azumane.

And the team.

"Aw, jeez! Don't worry, Yui! They can beat Shiratorizawa! Fight!" Yui thought, slapping her own cheeks until they were puffed red, making whoever passed her by stare curiously and wonder if she was an idiot.

Yui, the sunshine that she is, didn't seem to care one bit.

She believed in her classmates and their skills. They've been utterly defeated by the Shiratorizawa girls' team back then, so the boys winning their match against the powerhouse would feel like their win too.

Yui's eyes drifted from the billboards at the buildings, until it landed on a bookstore at her side. Brown eyes peered at the glass partition, and she saw cards enscribed with Merry Christmas, Happy Birthday, Good Luck and other greetings.

Right, the holidays were looming at the corner and it's only a matter of time before they graduate.

About to continue walking, a certain greeting stopped her in her tracks and she looked again at the bookstore's window.

Good luck?

"Aha!" She exclaimed, maybe a little too loud and she covered her mouth quickly afterwards when a couple chuckled at her outburst.

_How_ _embarrasing_ _!_

Pouting to push her flustered reaction down the pits of wherever, she made her way towards the public library. Aya is a bubbly person, but she's the type that gets cranky when waiting. She shuddered, imagining the "wrath of Aya" when she's arrives even just five minutes late.

Skipping on the way, she began to plan on her project later; Make Sawamura a good luck charm!

Aya was already there when she arrived, nose stuck in a book and sitting at a table beside the wall. She sat down in front of her friend who was too engrossed to even notice her presence. Yui wondered what Aya ate this morning that made her so eager in studying when she saw a different color of pages beneath the book her friend was holding.

With an awkward smile, Yui stretched her hand and took the manga away. Aya sputtered, shocked. "Y-Yui!"

"Sssh!" A hiss from another table made Aya cover her mouth. Yui stood in front of her, one arm on her hip and the other holding the manga.

"Aya," she said, voice stern yet soft, "we went here to study, remember? You can read your manga after we go home. Is that okay?"

Aya nodded meekly and smiles. Yui's face reflects the action and she hid the manga in her bag. "What's the first topic on our list?"

"Biology, I think. Cell mutation." Aya mumbled, rummaging her bag for her notes. Yui tapped her shoulder.

"I'm just gonna get a book. Take out my notes too!"

"Sure thing!"

Yui skipped quietly towards the Biology section. "Let's see... cell mutation, cell mutation...? There!"

Her eyes caught sight of a book she needed two feet above her head. Eyebrows creased, she looked for a stool to use.

"I think I'm pretty tall, but the height of these shelves is ridiculous." She muttered to herself while pulling the book, not prepared for the fact that aside from being located in a ridiculous spot, it was also unexpectedly heavy.

"Geh!" She could only squeak as she closed her eyes, preparing for the loud and hard impact with the floor.

The impact was a bit loud, but it wasn't with the floor. Yui looked up, and she saw an amber-haired man wearing a mask looming above her. She then realized that his hands were under her back and legs, saving her from another reunion with the floor. She smiled at the stranger and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, mister! I owe you one!"

Freeing herself from the carry and standing up, she didn't notice her earring clasping with the man's mask, promptly pulling it with her. She felt a sting at the unexpected pull, and used one hand to try and unclasp it.

"Here, let me help you."

 _The voice was oddly familiar_ , Yui thought as she let the man remove his mask from her earring. She faced him in gratitude. "Thanks, Mis- oh? You're familiar."

Oikawa huffed expectantly and put the mask on his pocket. He had wore it to hide from fangirls— lately they've been keeping track of him more intensely and it unnerved him. He went to this library for a change of pace, to read or sleep or hide, but his cover was blown by a girl who probably knew him.

A girl who happened to be wearing the shirt from his school's archenemy: Karasuno.

 _Which means_ , Oikawa thought, _that this girl is from_ _Karasuno_ _._

He had a lot of fans in other schools, even in Karasuno so he wouldn't be too shocked if she was one of them.

The brown-haired, petite girl suddenly looked back at him, like a light bulb had dinged in her head. "Aha! I know you! You're from Aoba Johsai! Oikawa Minoru!"

Oikawa's expectant expression fell in disbelief.

"Eh, wait. Was it Minoru? Or maybe it was Komoru? Takeru?" She thought, guessing a whole bunch of wrong names. He blinked at her, surprised. He was featured in a magazine, tv show, and this was the first time a girl ever got his name wrong.

He then wondered if this girl knew him at all.

He coughed. "Toru. Oikawa Toru." He managed to say, offering his hand. "And you, miss?"

The girl's face lit up, and she smiled at him before taking his hand. "Michimiya Yui. Now I remember you! You're Seijoh's captain, the team that fought Sawamura's yesterday! Nice to meet you!"

An amber eyebrow raised. Sawamura?

Oh.

"Karasuno's captain." He muttered, loud enough for her to hear. "You know him?"

Yui's face flushed and she bit her lip nervously. "Uhh... yes. He's my classmate since middle school."

Oikawa's lips tugged upward. "Classmate, huh. So you're a third year? Do you have any sports?"

"Yes. I'm the girls volleyball team captain." She said, rather humble, scratching the back of her head. "Although our team's not really strong."

A smile graced his lips. This girl, Yui, was amusing. "Hmn? So you're a player too."

"Yeah!"

The two talked for minutes, instantly becoming friends. Yui didn't notice the time until she felt the weariness on her arm from holding the heavy book. She gasped.

"Ah, I have to give this to Aya!" She fumbled, bowing to him in apology. "I wish we could talk more, but I gotta go. See you, Oikawa-"

"Toru." The name left his lips before he could even think, _what was he thinking-_ "Just call me Toru."

Yui blinked at him in surprise at the notion, then smiled. "Call me Yui, then. See you around, Toru!"

He waved back at her as she skipped away. Then it dawned on him that he didn't think of asking her on a date.

"Not that she'd agree." Oikawa muttered to himself. It was obvious, even to him that Michimiya Yui likes Sawamura Daichi.

A smirk bloomed on his face. He just ran into something he became interested in, maybe too interested. He crossed his arms, face in a smug expression, mind set on a new goal. "I just made a new _friend_."

"Oh! Isn't that Oikawa-kun?!"

"Kyaaah!"

Oikawa hurriedly walked towards the exit, mask on his face again. "Yikes."

—

The second encounter was after Karasuno won against Tsubakihara.

"Thanks, Michimiya. Your lucky charms really work!" Daichi spoke, smiling brightly while the golden lucky charm dangled from his finger. It took all of her strength for Yui to stop herself from combusting.

Dragging Aya and the others to watch Karasuno at the nationals with the cheering team really paid off!

"I'm glad it did! Do your best at the next match too, Sawamura!"

"Yeah!" He eagerly replied, running back towards the team where Suga and Asahi slapped his back. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Michiii!" The said girl turned where Aya was waving from. She approached her, and she was holding a drink she saw for the first time.

"Oh! What's that?" Yui asked, excited. Aya pointed at a stall at the far left.

"They sell it there and it's good! You should try it!"

Yui nodded and fell in line. The familiar smell of taro wafted in the air, or was she just imagining it or did her stomach growl?

"Aw, crap. I accidentally bought two." Kuroo muttered under his breath, clutching two cookies and cream drinks. He didn't know there was a promo going on in that stall, and he certainly can't drink this all by himself.

His sharp ears picked up the sound of a growling stomach and he turned, seeing a girl clamp her eyes shut in what could possibly be embarrassment, cheeks red. He chuckled, approaching her.

"Hey, miss."

Yui opened her eyes, and she was met with a set of beady black ones looming above her.

She gulped. _Tall!_

"Yes?" She answered, smiling.

The stranger held out a drink (cookies and cream, her favorite!) and she tilted her head, curious. He offered a small smile.

"You can have this." He said, handing the drink over to her. Yui's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Does he know her?

Kuroo noticed the girl's confusion, which was kinda cute (what?) and snorted, amused. "I accidentally bought two, and I think that you maybe looked a bit hungry." He explained, and her face blushed vividly before she bowed down at him, surprising him.

She held the drink that was still in his hand. "I'll pay you! Thank you, Mister...?"

"Kuroo." He said, letting go once her grip steadied at the beverage. "Kuroo Tetsurou."

Yui suddenly had the feeling that she knew that name, heard it before. But alas, her mind provided no answer. _Why am I so bad at remembering names?_

She held out her other hand and the man shook it. "Nice to meet you! I'm Michimiya Yui!"

"Michimiya... Michimiya. So long. Can I just call you Michi-chan?" He suggested nonchalantly, but he hurriedly bit his tongue.

Kuroo, the so-called master of provocation and good words, was being too straightforward.

 _Crap_ , he thought, frowning to himself. _Girls hate that type of men._

To his utter surprise, she laughed. "Long, right? I get that all the time. It's fine, you can call me that! Well, if we ever meet again, that is."

"Oh?" Kuroo said, regaining his composure. His facial expression hid how amused he really is. "I'm sure we'll see each other again. Also, the drink's on me. You seem pretty nice."

Yui's eyes crinkled in delight. "Really? Thanks!"

He grinned.

Yui turned around to walk towards her friends, not before sending a last glance and a smile towards her new, kind acquaintance.

"Later, _Tetsu-kun!"_

His eyes then widened a fraction. He doesn't remember anyone ever calling him that and hearing it from her, he felt rather tingly.

Wait, whaaat?

"Ugh, what is happening to me?" He muttered, clutching his now hot forehead. Sure, Michi-chan was a great girl, also pretty, and she was refreshing to talk to, but-

_I forgot to ask what school she was from._ _Crap_ _._

"You look weird. Is the drink bad?" Kenma pointed out as soon as he was there. Kuroo slumped on a chair, wiggling his cold drink. Taketora suddenly pointed at him, smirking.

"Maybe our captain has girl problems!"

All players from Nekoma raised their eyebrows, not buying it.

"Now, now." Yaku interjected, trying to shush the mohawked spiker, "Our captain's just a bit nervous because of the upcoming game. Right Captain?" He turned to the black-haired man who flinched and almost dropped his drink.

Yaku blinked, a nervous smile on his lips.

 _Kuroo?_ With a _girl?_

Lev, completely oblivious to the atmosphere, spoke loudly.

"So it _is_ girl problems!"

Yaku and Kuroo were behind the tall player in an instant, fists aimed. "Shut up!"

"Ow!" Lev pouted, scratching the back of his head. The captain sighed.

"I just met someone interesting. That's all."

They looked at him, sneering. "Oh?/Hmm?/Ah?"

"Just prepare for the next game, you little scums!"

_

"I'm back!" Yui waved at her friends, her drink halfway finished.

"That was fast!" Aya exclaimed, poking Yui's shoulder. "Last time I checked, there was this really long line."

The short-haired girl chuckled, turning her cup to show the label. "Actually, someone gave me one of theirs that they bought by accident. He was kind of fun."

Aya looked at the label, smudged yet still readable and wondered out loud. "Kuroo Tetsurou? Who's that?"

Asahi, who was just a few feet away, perked up at the familiar name. He glanced at the direction where he heard it and saw Michimiya Yui smiling shyly.

Eyes bulging, he pulled Suga by the hem of his shirt.

"Asahi?" Suga said, confused. "What is it?"

"Does Michimiya know Nekoma's captain?"

"Oh, you mean Kuroo? I don't think so. Why?" Suga asked, confused why the ace asked something so random out of the blue. He pointed at the three Karasuno girls.

"One of them mentioned his name, and when I looked I saw Michimiya smiling. Smiling!" He whispered, and Suga felt a wave of panic enter him as his silver eyes looked for their captain.

Suga gulped. "You don't mean... what I'm thinking you meant, right?"

Asahi frowned, and his eyes caught sight of their captain.

"Daichi!" He shouted, maybe a little too loudly when the said person stopped in his tracks. Daichi turned and went still as he saw the two walking towards him, face contorted in sour expressions.

"Suga! Asahi! What happened?" He said as the two caught up with him. Suga's tone was a bit... odd as he spoke.

"Michimiya! She's-"

"What? What happened to Michimiya?!" Daichi jolted, gripping Suga's shoulders. Overwhelming concern dripped on his face and voice, and Suga noted how tight Daichi's grip on his shoulders were. "Is she hurt? Where is she?"

"Daichi, calm down!" Asahi tapped his shoulder and he relaxed. He looked sternly at the two, nerves now calm. "What happened to Michimiya?"

By that time, Suga and Asahi were too flabbergasted by Daichi's earlier outburst to even speak.

Asahi looked at Suga. _Are they gonna be alright?_

He shrugged. _Based on his reaction? Probably._

Facing the captain, the two shook their heads and said, "Just make a move already!"

Daichi's eyebrows furrowed. "What-"

"Time to go!" Coach Ukai called their attention, and when Daichi faced his classmates again they were already sprinting towards the arena.

He sighed. Squeezing answers from them can wait until later. They have a match to win.

—

The third encounter was after Karasuno won against Inarizaki.

"We actually won against Atsumu-san." Kageyama muttered, still in disbelief. Tanaka laughed and slapped his back.

"We did! Lighten up, Kageyama!"

"Oh... okay."

"That spike was amazing!" The setter heard Yachi's excited voice, and saw that she was talking to Hinata. "It was like fabam! And then it went shwoop!"

Hinata high-fived with her, totally understanding what she was saying. "Thanks! The cheers were awesome too! So loud I heard it like skree!"

"Speak Japanese." Tsukishima pointed out, annoyed before he was tackled into a spinning mess by Yamaguchi.

Letting out a sigh, Kageyama grabbed a water bottle when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to look.

"Yo."

He dropped the unopened bottle on the floor.

"Oikawa-san." Was all that he could say. The Seijoh captain was in front of him in the flesh, Iwaizumi behind him. Tanaka turned, face contorting into what seemed to be intimidation while Hinata pointed at them. "The Great King!"

Slinging an arm around Kageyama's shoulder, the bald spiker spoke in a menacing tone. "You need something from our setter, damn it?"

Hinata appeared from behind. "Yeah, damn it?"

Oikawa chuckled. "Relax, I didn't come here to provoke you." He faced his junior, a small smile on his face.

"Tobio-chan, congratulations."

The three, especially Kageyama, were at loss for words.

"Did he mean it?" Tanaka whispered to Hinata. The orange-haired boy answered. "I think so."

"...Thanks." Kageyama managed to say, making Oikawa smile again.

Iwaizumi tapped his shoulder. "You're still Trashykawa."

"Iwa-chan, mean!"

Daichi was looking at where they were. He was concerned that Oikawa or Tanaka was going to start a fight, but he didn't move when he saw Oikawa smile at them. An almost-real one.

His eyes then landed on his two suspicious classmates who, by the looks of it, probably forgot their earlier conversation.

"Suga-"

"Oi, Daichi-kun!"

"Kuroo!" He exclaimed, looking at the Nekoma team walking towards them, all clad in their red jerseys. "We just finished our match."

"Saw the last part." Kuroo said, aiming for a high-five. "You guys were nuts."

Daichi grinned, slapping his palm. "Thanks. Looking forward to _our_ match."

"The Battle at the Trash Dump." The black-haired Nekoma captain said, smirking. "You're on."

"Sawamuraaa! Karasuno boys team! Congratulations!" Someone shouted, and Daichi looked up and smiled when he saw Michimiya running towards them while waving excitedly, her friends behind her.

"Michimiya./Yui-chan?/Michi-chan!"

The three captains froze, looking at each other. If it wasn't for the cheers, even a pin dropping could be heard.

The two volleyball teams' and Iwaizumi's eyes were glued, not to their respective captains but to the other captain who stopped in her tracks.

Yui's gaze landed on a slack-jawed Sawamura, and then on two other familiar faces with the same expressions. She beamed.

"Tetsu-kun! Toru!"

The Nekoma team blinked in shock at the nickname. _"'Tetsu-kun'?"_

Iwaizumi looked surprised, and the Karasuno team gaped. _"'_ _Toru_ _'?"_

"Hey, don't take pictures!" Suga, unnerved by the situation, elbowed Tanaka, who was giggling menacingly as he put his phone back in his pocket.

The spiker narrowed his eyes. "This is so priceless!"

"I was right! It was girl problems!" Lev exclaimed, earning him another punch from Yaku.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, feeling a bit of pity for his captain/friend. "You're reaching for the unreachable, Oikawa."

Yui, the sunshine that she is, is completely oblivious to the budding tension. Aside from vocabulary, she also lacked in the ability to read the mood as she sauntered towards them, smiling vibrantly.

Bated breaths, and expectant eyes were present as the distance between the lady captain and the three others decreased and decreased.

Oikawa was smirking, and Kuroo huffed. "Is this another match?"

The two turned to him and the amber-haired captain spoke. "Do you wanna compete?"

Daichi's lips closed into a thin line, Suga's and Asahi's earlier words finally sinking into him.

_Just make a move already!_

"You're on."

And he has never felt more competitive in his life.


	2. Brown hair that reached all the way back to Miyagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four! No, five? Suga lost count.
> 
> Daichi's still dense, tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in one word: crazy.
> 
> I added made up backstories and connections because it's fun!

"Hey, isn't something happening over there?" Takeda said, adjusting his glasses. Ukai followed his line of sight.

Three captains of Karasuno, Nekoma and Seijoh looking sternly at something.

He squinted. Or rather, someone.

It shocked Takeda when Ukai suddenly laughed, hands on his hips. "Really? They couldn't keep the boy problems until after the day?"

"Boy problems?" Takeda wondered, eyes looming on the three and at the figure in front of them. He clapped his hands in realization. "Oh! So that's what's happening!"

"That was amazing!" Michimiya told him, hands flailing in effect and the three could only smile at her bubbly personality. "It was... insane!"

"What's insane is your lack of vocabulary."

"Aw, jeez!"

"Bokuto-san please stay there with the team-" Akaashi said, technically pleading as he held his captain's arm. Bokuto paid no heed, however, and the tug didn't seem to faze him as he walked towards the three captains to maybe annoy them.

"C'mon, Akaashi! The three look like they're talking. I'm just gonna butt in!" He exclaimed, golden eyes gleaming with excitement. "Sawamura-kun! Kuroo! Hey hey hey!"

The two mentioned turned to the familiar voice and Kuroo rolled his eyes, grinning. "Well if it isn't the annoying owl. What's up? Did you lose?"

"We didn't! We beat them by a mile!" The Fukurodani captain said proudly, puffing out his chest. He turned to his setter. "Right, Akaashi?"

"A mile is exaggerated, Bokuto-san." Was the prompt reply.

Bokuto's eyes landed on the amber-haired man with the two and he pointed at him. "You! What's your name?"

"Oikawa Toru. Captain of Aoba Johsai."

Instantly, Bokuto latched on his shoulder, eyes showing stars. "Oh! I've heard of that school! You're that insane server and setter!

Oikawa looked taken aback by the action, eyes widening and a nervous smile on his lips. "Thank you, I guess. You aren't so bad yourself, ace."

"Oh! He called me ace! Did y'all hear that? Hahaha!"

Daichi palmed his forehead. "Noisy as usual, it seems." Kuroo only nodded in agreement. As Bokuto's laugh died down, he looked at the three captains in front of him.

"So, what are three captains doing all lined up here?" He asked them, eyes wandering until it landed on the girl. He smiled, holding out his hand. She shook it.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Bokuto Koutarou."

She nodded. "I'm Michimiya Yui, nice to- wait, I've heard about you!"

Akaashi groaned, already knowing what will happen next.

 _Headaches_.

Bokuto's eyes formed excited stars, beaming at her exclamation. "Really?"

Yui nodded vigorously, ecstatic that she had the chance to talk to a player of his caliber. "You're in the top five aces of Japan! I watched a bit of your match earlier, and that cut shot was amazing!"

Kuroo, Daichi and Akaashi sighed. _The switch has been flipped._

"Really?! You thought that was amazing?" Bokuto asked boisterously, volume catching the attention of some passersby. Michimiya laughed.

"It was so sharp! So... insane!"

"Oh! I know, right?! I'm awesome!"

"He's clearly not hiding how excited he is, is he?" Kuroo pointed out, wincing slightly as the two high-fived. Oikawa frowned. _How did he suddenly get close with_ _Yui-chan_ _?_

"Stop frowning, you look like crap."

He turned to the one who spoke, crestfallen. "Iwa-chan, when are you gonna stop being so mean to me?"

Iwaizumi glared.

"You know a lot about volleyball, don't ya?" Bokuto asked her, smiling widely. Yui scratched the back of her head. "Yeah. I am Karasuno Girls Volleyball team captain, after al-"

"Seriously?!" He interjected, holding her hands and shaking it enthusiastically. He pointed at the deadpanned crowd behind them, listening. "Then all of us here are captains! Awesome!"

Yui stopped for a bit, processing what he said as her eyes scanned the three behind them, and Bokuto. She gasped. "Oh! We are!"

"I don't know what's happening anymore." Daichi muttered, suddenly feeling tired. He glanced at Michimiya, the latter still absorbed in a conversation with Fukurodani's ace.

He remembered his words earlier.

_You're on._

"Gurhh." He pouted, holding his forehead, his nape heating up. Why did he even say such a thing? _That was so out of character!_

 _But then_ , his eyes landed at a smiling Yui, _who wouldn't be challenged by you?_

He chuckled to himself. Why did he have to realize his feelings now, of all times?

"Daichi's smiling." Asahi whispered loudly to Suga. The captain's shoulders jerked up and Suga nodded.

"Yeah, he is. Tanaka! Picture!"

"On it!"

A few meters away, Tendo is pulling an uninterested Ushijima.

"There! I see them uniforms!" Tendo said in a sing-song voice. The olive-haired ace sighed.

"Tendo, we do not have to congratulate them in perso-"

The redhead shook his head, stopping him from talking. "Nah-uh! Greeting by the internet is no fun, Wakatoshi-kun!"

"Tendo..." He said in a condescending voice. As usual, it didn't affect his jolly companion.

Spending time with an... energetic person like Tendo was a bit tiring, even for Shiratorizawa's ace.

Jogging was his schedule for today but Tendo here hid his training shoes and replaced it with casual ones. When he inquired where his shoes was, the latter said that they were at Tokyo and that they were going there.

_Where could my shoes be here?_

"Oya?" He stopped in his tracks, squinting. Ushijima looked at him, curious as to what he was doing. Is he going blind? "Tendo, are you alright?"

He is surprised, although not visibly, as the latter turned to him with a weird grin. He raised his eyebrow.

The redhead pointed at the group of people near the Karasuno team and another. They were all turning back at them, so he couldn't recognize their faces but he did recognize a mop of brown hair.

_Oikawa? What is he doing here?_

"Shrimpy number 10!" Tendo called, and Hinata, along with the whole team turned. They blinked, surprised.

"Ushiwaka?!"

The four captains along with Michimiya turned their heads at the name. Oikawa grimaced. _What is he doing here?_

"Stop frow-"

"Iwa-chaaan!"

"Shiratorizawa?" Suga said, parts shocked. The two players walked towards them and Tendo Satori clapped his hands. "We came to congratulate you!"

Daichi blinked. "Really...? Uhh, thanks I guess. Oh, Kuroo. This is Shiratori-"

"-zawa." The black-haired man finished, scanning the two newcomers. "The known Guess Monster and-" he smirked at the olive-haired man, "-one of Japan's top three, Ushijima Wakatoshi. What a pleasure to see them here!"

He snickered, facing left. "Look, Bokuto! A top three ace is here!"

"What?!" Bokuto and Michimiya at the same time said, enthusiastic. The spiky haired player strided towards Ushiwaka and held out his hand. "Nice to see ya in person! I'm-"

"Bokuto Koutarou." Ushijima said, shocking him. Bokuto's lips met in a wavy line, trembling.

Akaashi stepped in, not really pleased. "Bokuto-san?"

"Akaashi." His head was low as he said that. The setter looked at his hand and counted. One, two, three, four, fi-

"He knows me! Ushiwaka knows me!" He rejoiced like a little child, jumping. He walked towards Yui, the excitement still not fading. "D'ja hear that, Yuimichi? He knows me!"

The girl laughed, clapping her hands. "He does! That's awesome!"

The three captains looked at each other. Oikawa coughed. "Did they forget about our existence here?"

The two looked at Bokuto and Yui, then shrugged.

Tendo spoke up, patting them in the backs, a very wide grin on his face. "So, what exactly is happening here?"

Daichi shrugged. "Nothing mu-"

"Captain!" A silver-haired man wearing a red jersey walked towards them, carrying a water bottle. Behind him was a team, all wearing red, looking at him incredulously.

"Ugh, that Lev! I told him to read the atmosphere!"

"Yaku-san, let him be. If he wants to get killed, let him."

"What?" Kuroo answered. He was handed a water bottle.

Tendo gaped and Ushijima raised an eyebrow. "Tall."

Lev turned to them, waving. "Hello! I'm Haiba Lev from Nekoma!"

Ushijima nodded. "Ushijima Wakatoshi." Lev turned to his captain. "Who's that?"

"Don't you know a top three ace?!" Kuroo hissed, pinching his ear.

"Ow ow ow! It hurts, it huuurts!"

"Nekoma, huh?" Ushijima said, making the two turn to him. He looked at Kuroo. "Then I presume that you are Nekoma's captain?"

"Yea." He replied, offering his hand. "Kuroo Tetsurou." The other man shook it.

Lev then suddenly appeared in front of him, green eyes shining. Ushijima's eyes widened a bit at the proximity.

"An ace, huh?! Nice!"

"Lev, get back here!"

Immersed in their own conversation, Bokuto heaved a breath, still smiling. His eyes glanced at Ushiwaka, then back at her. "Don't you know him?"

"I know him, everybody in Miyagi does, I think. But it's only by name. I've never actually talked to him, or to any Shiratorizawa player for that matter. They destroyed us at first round." She told him, smiling awkwardly.

The three, along with the Shiratorizawa duo turned to her.

Bokuto's eyes softened a bit for his fellow captain. "It's alright, Yuimichi. Why'd ya lose?"

"Well... there were these players that kept targeting Aya. And the others lost their cool and I couldn't keep them together so we kinda... fell apart." Yui admitted with a sigh. She then perked up, suddenly chipper again. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to damper the mood!"

"It's alright."

"Thank- eh?" Yui blinked in surprise, looking down at olive-colored hair.

Tendo mused. "Oya oya oya?"

Ushijima was bowing to her. She flushed red.

"U-Ushiwaka?!" Yui squeaked, gaping at his bent upper body. A deep voice spoke. "I apologize for our schoolmate's behavior."

"W-What?" Yui said, breathless and embarrassed. The man looked up and she flailed her arms, showing thumbs up. "It's alright! It's part of the game, right?"

She laughed, controlling the red puffiness of her face because of his action. _One of Japan's top players just bowed down to me. Me! Me!!!_

_Oh my_ _goood_ _, I am going to get a headache!_

They froze as Ushijima smiled. A little, but still. "Thank you."

One.

Two.

Three.

"Geh!" Yui's fuse exploded, her mind in utter chaos and rush of embarrassment with her face a shining red. Luckily, Bokuto was quick to shake her shoulders. "Yuimichi! Yuimichi!"

Daichi, Kuroo and Oikawa dashed towards them, each expressing their unlikely concern towards the girl that made Ushijima raise his eyebrow.

_Is that natural? Oikawa? I thought he was a many ladies' man._

"Tendo." He called, and the said man raised his hand up, walking towards him. Behind him was an annoyed blonde with glasses, who, in his memory, blocked his spike during their match.

His companion must've annoyed the poor fellow.

"Yes, Wakatoshi-kun?" He asked, grin on his face. Ushijima pointed at the huddle of people in front of him. "Did we barge in on something?"

The redhaired man put a hand on his chin, in contemplation. He snickered, amused. "I think we did, Wakatoshi-kun~"

"Huh."

"Oh look, more people." Tsukishima suddenly said, bored eyes looking at a direction. "Yay."

Karasuno, Nekoma and Iwaizumi turned to the incoming.

"Are ya sure you ain't goin' to pick a fight?" Kita asked, holding Atsumu's shoulder. The blonde twin shook his head, grinning.

"I'm just gonna say hi to Tobio-kun! Where's the harm in that?"

"Every part of it." Osamu replied, unimpressed. Atsumu just shrugged.

"Whatever, we're already here. Tobio-kun! Shrimpy!" He shouted, the two mentioned jolting in surprise as he ran towards them. Osamu rolled his eyes and followed his twin.

Kita crossed his arms. "I'm just gonna wait for ya here."

"Thanks, Kita-kun!"

Kita noticed a crowd with familiar, unexpected faces.

What are Karasuno, Nekoma, Aoba Johsai, Fukurodani and Shiratorizawa's team captains doing all huddled together in one place? Was there a meeting that he didn't know of?

He decided to approach Sawamura Daichi.

"Sawamura." He called, and he, along with the four other people there except Bokuto and who he was talking to, faced him. Daichi looked surprised.

"Shinsuke! Oh, this is Shinsuke Kita, Inarizaki's captain." Daichi introduced him to the rest, he already knew: Kuroo Tetsurou of Nekoma, Oikawa Toru of Aoba Johsai, Ushijima Wakatoshi of Shiratorizawa.

He nodded. "Pleasure to meet y'all in person."

Kuroo grinned. "Another captain of another amazing team."

"Yeah, 'bout that." Kita queried, pointing at them with his finger. "S'there some sort of captain meeting goin' on here?"

Kuroo laughed maniacally and Oikawa snickered. Daichi smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Well, actually-"

"Akaashi, take a picture of me with Yuimichi pretty please?" They heard Bokuto's kind, excited plea and a girl's laugh. From over Bokuto's shoulder, Kita saw a bob of brown hair and a face.

 _A familiar face,_ he thought.

He inched closer, and his suspicion proved true. The hair was short, different from long ago as he remembered it but it was still the same and the laugh brought back very old memories.

Yui breathed out, smiling for the picture. She doesn't mind when Bokuto puts a hand on her shoulder; they're friends, right? She just made a peace sign with her left hand. After posing, her eyes landed on a newcomer.

She froze, taking in that familiar, peculiar color of hair.

She walked slowly towards the person, eyes narrowed and scrutinizing. His were too.

"Excuse me, but do you possibly know someone named Shinsuke Kita?"

The captains and players there watched the interaction with curious stares.

It all clicked in Kita's mind. The voice. The hair. He smiled. "I do, actually. D'ya happen to know someone named Michimiya Yui?"

Yui's brown eyes widened. "Gods be darned."

Kita chuckled, holding out his arms. "Ain't ya gonna hug me, Yui?"

"Kita-chiii!" She squealed, tackling him into an excited hug. He laughed, returning her embrace as she moved left and right, practically squeezing him.

Yui shrieked, head buried on his shoulder. "I missed you! It's been forever!"

The Inarizaki captain smiled, treading a hand through her hair. "Yea, 'aven't seen ya in years. Glad you're lookin' well."

Oikawa's jaw dropped. "Excuse me, what is going on?"

"Aww, no fair!" Bokuto whined like a child, pouting. "I wanted to hug Yuimichi too!"

Akaashi elbowed him in the stomach.

"Are you related, Michimiya?" Daichi asked, pointing at the two. He was surprised, to say the least. Michimiya let go of Kita and shook her head. "Nah! He's a childhood friend back in grade school. He'd tutor me all the time and we played a lot, but I moved to Miyagi and hadn't seen him since."

Kita nodded, pinching her cheek. "Yer skinny as usual, Yui."

"H-Hey!"

"So..." Kita trailed off, eyes raking the five captains in front of them. He suddenly had an ominous aura surrounding him, making everyone except Ushiwaka flinch. "What're y'all doin' rounded up on Yui?"

Michimiya blinked. "Eh?! Kita-chi, don't scare them! They're my friends!"

The said friends winced at her words. _Ouch_.

Her childhood friend didn't look convinced, however. A poker face scanned her frantic form, scrutinizing for lies.

Kita sighed. "Whate'er ya say, Yui. Well, I just came to accompany them two Miyas," he said, pointing at the twins who (specifically Atsumu) were bickering with Tanaka, "but let's go grab coffee s'mtime, 'kay? Like old times."

She nodded, eyes wrinkling in a smile. "Sure! Maybe after the nationals?"

Kita smiled softly. "Works for me." He said, squeezing her shoulder. "Wish we could talk some more, but we gon' go now. See ya, Yui!"

She waved at him. "See ya, Kita-chi!"

After the Inarizaki players left, the dismissal bell rang. Ukai clapped his hands. "Alright, pack up! Time to rest!"

"Yes!"

"So, what exactly did we do here?" Oikawa asked the two.

Kuroo raised a black eyebrow. "A competition?"

"Captain, you're taking too long! We are leaving you here!" Lev shouted, arms on his hips. Yaku kicked him in the shin, making him wail in pain.

"Aw, crap. Gotta go." He said, turning around. His eyes glanced at Yui, then at the two. "Well, until our next matches."

Daichi grinned. "Bring it on."

Bokuto whispered to Akaashi. "What matches? And why did Kuroo glare at Yuimichi?"

The setter pinched the bridge of his nose, brain getting tired. _Why_ _am I not paid for this?_

"He wasn't glaring, Bokuto-san. I think he meant that they're fighting over Michimiya-san."

"Oh." Was his reply, nodding. Akaashi put his hands on his hips as Bokuto froze in his tracks.

"Did ya just say... fighting? Over Yuimichi?"

"Yes."

"Oh!" He gleamed, suddenly pumped up. He ran towards Oikawa and Daichi, surprising them. "You're fighting over Yuimichi?! Count me in!"

Kuroo heard it, stopping in his tracks. Daichi and Oikawa looked incredulous.

"No!/No way./You annoying owl...!"

Luckily, Michimiya wasn't hearing them, the girl in a conversation with Kiyoko and Yachi.

Oikawa squinted at him. "Why, exactly?"

"I think she's pretty great!" Bokuto huffed, grinning. A cough was heard from behind.

 _Oh_ , Daichi thought, _I forgot he was still here._

It was Ushijima with his usual, hard face. "So you were fighting over a girl."

They didn't speak, and that just proved his accusation. Ushijima never thought about Oikawa fighting for one, because the boy had a lot of girls on his heel.

Ushijima put a hand on his chin. "Interesting."

Bokuto gasped, dejected. "Waka-kun, not you too!"

The Shiratorizawa ace blinked. Waka-kun?

He snorted softly, eyes landing on Michimiya before it went back to the rigid expressions in front of him. He raised an eyebrow, definitely amused by the events. "Me too? Hn, I don't know about that. Let's go, Tendo."

The said man suddenly woke up from his sleep on the floor, wiping his face. "Yes, sir!"

The two left and Akaashi patted Bokuto on the shoulder. "Bokuto-san, Kaori-san's calling us." He said, pointing at their now impatient, fuming manager.

"Right, right!" He said, peace signing at her. "See you, Sawamura! Yuimichi, bye bye!"

Yui turned to him, waving. She was going to miss her new friend. "Bye, Bokuto-kun!"

 _Oh_ , she noticed, frowning slightly. _I didn't get to say goodbye to Tetsu-kun_.

"Oooh, did you hear that?" He elbowed Akaashi, excited. "She called me Bokuto-kun!"

Akaashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Obviously. That's your name, isn't it?"

"Oikawa, we've been here for too long." Iwaizumi called, pointing at the exit. "Let's go."

"Okay, Iwa-chan!" He replied, eyes locked on Daichi. He smirked.

"Just because she likes you, doesn't mean I'm giving up."

Daichi raised an eyebrow, confused. "Who likes who?"

"As I thought, you really are dense." Seijoh's captain sighed, putting his hat back on. He turned around, waving a hand at him shortly. "Good luck, Karasuno. Bye bye, Yui-chan!"

She laughed as he sent a flying kiss her way. Daichi grimaced. _No no no._

"So," Ennoshita was suddenly beside him, tapping his shoulder. He pointed at a laughing Michimiya and Daichi's smile didn't escape him. "what are you going to do? You have a lot of rivals. A _lot_."

Ths Karasuno captain straightened up, a determined grin on his face. "This is a match. And I'm gonna win."

The second year laughed. "Haul ass, Captain!"

"Daichi's so slow, right?" Suga interjected, putting a hand on his shoulder. He was pouting, slapping his back. "If you weren't so slow, you could've avoided this whole captain rivalry!"

Daichi stiffened, deep in thought. It all clicked and he turned to Suga, eyes wide.

"We're all captains fighting over another captain!"

Ennoshita chuckled. "Right, Daichi-san. That's crazy."

Grinning, he looked at Suga. The setter tilted his head. "No captain rivalry? Where's the fun in that?"

The two turned to stone. Suga's eyes widened, jaw open. He gestured at him incredulously. "Are you really Daichi? Seriously Daichi?"

Daichi laughed, nodding.

"Sawamura!" He turned to Michimiya, running towards them. She stopped awkwardly in front of him. He looked at her curiously, smiling. "What is it, Michimiya?"

"Well," she pointed at herself and at her two friends, "we're gonna go now since we have to return to Miyagi. But oh! I'm returning tomorrow! I want to cheer you on."

He was wiping sweat off his forehead using the collar of his shirt, and his exposed stomach almost made her squeak in embarrassment. Suga and Ennoshita snickered.

Daichi looked at her, concerned. "You don't have to, Michimiya. Traveling alone is dangerous in a city. I don't want you to get hurt."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Daichi is in dad mode.

"I'm gonna be fine! Don't ya believe me?" She proclaimed proudly. He smiled, patting her head. "Fine, fine. See you tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah..." she mumbled, looking down. Her face was starting to flush. He crouched down to her level, eyes looming softly on her face. "Michimiya, are you sick?"

Shaking her head, she hugged him.

_Oh, crap— I smell like sweat and exhaustion-_

"Oh! Look LOOK!"

"TANAKA, PICTURE! HURRY!"

"Daichi-san's so shocked!"

"I want Kiyoko-san to hug me too- ow!"

The captain was rigid for a second, clearly not expecting the hug.

Michimiya bit her lip. _Maybe I was too forward?_ She reluctantly loosened the hug, apologetic. "I'm sorry, Sawamu-eep!"

Tanaka gasped. "Woah!"

Daichi grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, laughing. He was smiling at her, her face was beet red and she didn't know where to put her hands so she just held on to his nape, embarrassed and surprised. "S-Sawamura?!"

He placed her down on the floor, still laughing. Daichi heaved a breath and glanced at the still flustered girl. He grinned, pinching her cheek. "Thank you, Yui."

Michimiya was surprised. . "Wu cold me Wui!"

Daichi didn't mind what he said, expression soft even though he was at panic inside. Crap. Too straightforward.

He scratched the back of his head, lightly embarrassed. "Sorry 'bout that, Michimiya."

"N-No! It's alright!" She explained, smiling. Fidgeting, she pointed at a waiting Aya. "Well, I g-gotta go now. Bye! Uh... Daichi!"

She ran off, leaving him flabbergasted, a blush creeping on his face. A slap on the back woke him from his daze. Suga was smirking. "So, what was _that_?"

"You lifted her, Daichi. What _was_ that?" Asahi butted in, curious. Tanaka was waving the camera excitedly, boasting how he got the picture.

Daichi shrugged. "I don't know."

The two looked at him. "You don't know?"

"But I do know something." Daichi straightened, pointing proudly at himself. At the curious stares, he proclaimed.

"I think I'm in the leading place."

—

"Should we tell Bokuto?" Konoha whispered to Akaashi, looking back at the Karasuno team. Akaashi sighed.

"Nope, we have a match, let's keep it a secret."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Of spikes and cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good day for two, bad for one. Who's shocked? Everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack and I don't know what I wrote. Fluff? Lol.
> 
> After this, I think I'm gonna post a oneshot about Lev and Akane because why not? :D
> 
> (They're so cuuute!)

"It's 7 AM." Mao said, annoyance dripping in her voice. Her groggy, narrowed eyes glanced at Yui who was now on her knees.

"You woke me up at 6:30 and said it was an emergency. A really _big_ one." She told her, eyebrows raised and exhaustion being forgotten in incredulity of what she was about to say next. "And it was just because you didn't know what to wear for a _date_?"

"It's not a date, Mao! It's a meet-up!"Michimiya argued, pouting defiantly. The glare from her friend made her shrink back. Sighing, Mao scratched the back of her head. Her mind had been in haywire when her captain said that it was an emergency that she didn't pay attention to anything other than going to her house immediately.

_What happened to her? Is she alright? Was it an accident? Oh god oh god..._

_"Miss?"_

_"Uh hi?"_

_"Good morning. Aren't you... cold?"_

_"C-Come to think of it, I am. Why's it so cold in the subway?"_

_"Well, it's just before 7 and you're in your pajamas."_

She pinched Yui's cheek, making the latter squeak in pain as she pointed at her outfit. "I took the subway in my pajamas because I was very concerned-"

"Oh, you were? That's so sweet- ow ow ow-"

"-of your wellbeing then this is what I get? An early rising teenager asking for date outfit advice?" She finished, groaning in disbelief. Yui looked up at her, face in a matter-of-fact expression.

"It's not a date, it's a meet u- ow ow ow!"

" _That's_ not the point here, Yui." She said, pinching her again. After a few seconds and many ow's from Michimiya, she let go of her reddened cheek.

Crossing her arms, Mao leaned against the door. "So, who is it? Tell me that it's finally Sawamura so my effort to come here isn't a waste."

Sitting upright, Yui looked down, face reddening a bit. _How I wish I had the gall to ask_ _Sawamura_ _out._

 _But!_ She slapped herself, making her friend jolt in surprise. _It's been so long! I've missed him!_

"It's..." Yui heaved a breath, meeting Mao's scrutinizing eyes and impatient expression. "It's not Sawamura."

"Then what did I come here for then, _huh_?" Suddenly Mao is in front of her, face twisted in an ominous expression like someone stole something (Yui did, she stole her precious time of sleep on a weekend, of all days), fingers in a snipping gesture ready to latch at her cheeks again.

"Eep!" Yui covered her face for protection.

"Who's it if not Sawamura, then? Answer me or I'll pinch you."

"..."

"Get your hands off your face."

"Fine! I'll tell you!"

Lowering her hands, Mao looked at her expectantly, eyebrow raised. Yui smiled. "It's a childhood friend."

"Huh," Mao drawled, lips quirking up in a small grin, "I thought Sawamura was your childhood friend."

"I-It isn't him!" Yui flailed, the mere thought of a date with Sawamura making her red.

_Argh, this is all because of the hug and the_ _twirly_ _thing!_

And Sawamura isn't her _only_ childhood friend, for pete's sake.

"Then who?" Her friend demanded, smiling unnaturally sweet that it unnerved her. Mao was getting impatient with her excuses. She sighed.

"Kita. From Inarizaki's volleyball team."

Her eyebrows raised. "Inarizaki? Oh, the team that played Karasuno back then. The one with the Miyas and the stone-faced captain."

"Hey, don't call Kita-chi stone-faced!"

"Well sorry but it's true, he really was a stone- uh, wait." She stopped speaking, much to Yui's curiosity. "Kita. Inarizaki."

Oh.

 _Oh_.

"The childhood friend you're meeting is Inarizaki's captain." Mao pointed out, confirmation in her voice. Yui nodded, a smile on her face.

"Yup! I haven't seen him since I moved to Miyagi during middle school and then we met again at nationals! How insane is that?"

"As insane as your lack of vocabulary, at least."

Yui didn't seem to hear her last rremark though, as her friend/captain was now rummaging through her stack of clothes while humming. Mao sat on her bed, thinking that all that was happening as some kind of funny destiny.

Inarizaki's captain.

"Are you a captain magnet or something?"

"A what?" Head peeking from her closet door, Yui then sauntered towards her carrying a piece of clothing. She showed them to Mao smugly.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Mao pinched the bridge of her nose.

A white, floral off-shoulder dress.

Not bad.

Mao nodded. "A normal outfit, so why do you look so smug?"

Yui's grin fell in dismay. "Eeeh?! But I thought you'd be proud of me for choosing a pretty one!"

Jaw slacked, Mao scanned her crestfallen friend. While she still had bed hair, she can tell that Yui had already taken a bath and prepped up, as her mother was already awake when she came.

_Jeez, how excited is she?_

"This is what you would _normally_ wear on a date, Michimiya Yui."

"It's not a-"

"Shut it. And considering that I chose the outfit you wore to the game, it'll be in another decade when I finally become proud of your fashion sense."

Yui slumped. "That's insane!"

"Your lack of vocabulary's insane."

"Mao! Hmmp!"

The mentioned girl plopped down on the bed and closed her eyes. "Don't harrumph on me and go get dressed. What time are you meeting?"

"8:30 at Karasuno." Yui said, excitingly putting on her dress. She hoped that she at least looked decent, as Kita-chi had always been one to point out too much exposing clothes as inappropriate.

_What an old dweeb._

Giggling to herself, she combed her hair in front of the mirror.

Left eye opened, Mao spoke. "Karasuno? Isn't he from the city?"

"Yep. But he insisted that I tour him around my school first." She replied, applying perfume. Her friend sat up, rubbing her eyes. "But the sports club are practicing there on weekends."

 _Sawamura's_ _there_ , Mao wanted to point out. Maybe she forgot?

"Oh, right! Maybe I could introduce him to the girls team!"

 _Michimiya_ _Yui_ _is an oblivious dork._

"Is that so?" Plopping down again, Mao just closed her eyes and flicked her hand lazily. "Good luck. It's 8:00, scram."

"Wait what?!" Gasping, the brown-haired girl fumbled for a wristwatch.

Mao sighed. "You have a wall clock."

"Oh right!" Yui looked at the gadget. "It's 8:05 and it takes 35 minutes to get there by walk. Oooh, god."

Getting her purse, her shoes and her phone, she combed her slightly tousled hair with her fingers. Making one last scan of her appearance in the mirror, she strode down the stairs. "Mao, Mom, I'm off! Bye!"

"Have a safe date!"

"M-Mom!"

Michimiya's mom just laughed as her daughter started running. "She's gonna get ugly before the date starts if she keeps running like that."

"I agree, Michimiya-san." Mao piped up from beside the kitchen counter. Sitting down on a stool, she leaned on the table.

"I'm sorry my daughter woke you up, Mao." Yui's mother apologized, putting a cup of tea in front of her. She laughed. "She is just experienced when it comes to these... things."

"I see that a lot." Mao hummed in agreement, sipping the hot liquid. The lady chuckled and sat in front of her.

"Do you know who my daughter likes, Mao?"

Smirking against the rim, Mao's eyes wandered to the side, and to Michimiya Kiyo's expectant face. "Trust me, Michimiya-san. It's so obvious at school."

"At school, huh?" The mother smiled. "Sawamura, perhaps?"

Her hand holding the cup stopped in midair. After a few seconds, she shook her head, laughing slightly. "It's obvious here too, huh."

Yui's mother giggled, waving her hand. "Oh, I had to stop myself from giggling to not expose the fact that I saw Sawamura's picture under her pillow while I was cleaning."

"Oh my god." Gasping in surprise, Mao grinned. "Too much information. Although, I kinda expected that."

"Seriously, Shinsuke's a good boy, but I'd just wish that Yui could be more honest with herself. Sawamura's kind, but also not really difficult to read, right?"

"Pff. They both are." Mao countered, drinking again.

 _Both painfully obvious_ and _oblivious, that is._

"Oh, right." She perked up, catching Michimiya's mother's attention. "Did you know that Sawamura lifted her during nationals? It was so cheesy, they looked like a married couple."

"Seriously?!" The mother gasped, astonished. Then she laughed heartily. "I wish I could've seen that."

"Don't worry Ma'am, we have a picture. I'll send it to you later, just don't tell Yui." Putting a finger on her lips for emphasis, Mrs. Michimiya just nodded and giggled, getting the empty cup and going to the sink.

Mao looked at the clock. 8:25.

Taking out her phone, she whistled while typing.

 _Aihara_ _(8:26): They're going there._

_

"Oh, so this is Karasuno." Kita said to himself, looking at the establishment in front of him. The building was simple, a stark contrast from Inarizaki's modern style.

Bikes were lined on the covered stands and he could hear rustles of people from behind the campus. Club, perhaps.

He glanced at the big clock. 8:33.

Smiling, he looked at the fields laid out beyond the road. The sun just started to get into its brightness, and Yui had only agreed to this early time because she found out that he had a practice match at 6:30 afternoon. Train ride? One and a half hours.

"K-Kita-chi!" He heard an exhausted call, and eyes slightly widened at the sight of a panting Yui in front of him, bent on her knees from exhaustion. Her round face was red, and small beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

Kita's brows creased in concern. _Why was she running?_

Looking up, she put her hands together in apology. "I'm sorry I took so long! It's just that I didn't know what to wear, and I lost track of time and-"

"S' alright, Yui." He assured her, smiling as he tucked a loose strand of hair on her face behind her ear. "I wouldn't mind waitin' for a few more minutes, y'know. Why don't we go get ya some water?" He then asked, guiding her inside to look for a vending machine. She huffed, wiping her forehead with a free hand.

"I wanted to be on time since this is the first time in years, but still, sorry for being late." She said, frowning at the ground. Her meet-up with Kita-chi and she was late, yet he was the one who took a 2-hour train ride to come here!

_How shameful, Yui!_

"You're thinkin' about how shameful yer feelin' right now, aren't ya?" Her friend suddenly piped up, making her jolt in shock. "H-How did you-"

"T'was written all over your face." Heaving a breath, he stopped in front of the machine. Inserting a coin, he pointed at the buttons, nudging her to choose.

"Are you sure?" She asked skeptically, lightly pressing a button. "You paid for my drink, Kita-chi."

"And so?" Was his answer as he pulled something from his pocket and smiled softly at her. "It's just a few cents. For ya, I'd spend a hundred or more. Just not too much, 'kay?"

Yui giggled. "Being all caring and thrift at the same time, huh?" She closed her eyes, feeling him press his handkerchief on her forehead. Kita being a caring big bro, she missed this. Her brown eyes opened, glistening with mirth. "That's Kita-chi for ya!"

Kita laughed, a rare gesture that had even her gaping. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Stop actin' so adorable, Yui."

_

"Hinata! Kageyama! You're wasting your energy!" Daichi shouted at the two who were getting nearer and nearer at the school by the second. Both were shouting, in the middle of one of their contests.

Freak quick, freak duo.

Freak stamina.

He felt a headache coming on.

Jogging to catch up, he glanced at Suga beside him who was looking left and right, like searching for something.

He pointed at him. "Why are you antsy?"

The setter looked up. "H-Huh? I'm not!"

Realizing that Suga was trying to wave him off, he didn't pry further. "Okay... we're almost there! Keep up!" He announced at the other members, seeing the entrance to the campus.

"Right!"

As they neared the campus, they saw Hinata and Kageyama hiding behind a wall. Both kept peeking at something.

"You two! What are you doing?" Calling them out, Daichi jogged towards them, the others in tow. The duo looked shocked and Suga visibly gulped. _Oh no._

The two looked at them, raised their index fingers, then pointed at a direction.

They heard a male's laugh.

"Huh? Who's that?" Tanaka said, hurriedly peeking from the wall. He hurriedly turned back, eyes wide and mouth in a big 'o'.

"So?" Asahi said, a bit unnerved. "Who was it?"

The bald spiker pursed his lips and also pointed at the direction. Confused with all the pointing and silence and why won't anybody just talk straight to the point, Daichi took the liberty of walking towards it. The rest followed suit.

Kiyoko was bowing a bit to a smiling Michimiya and a man Daichi immediately recognized. Michimiya was wearing a dress, the first time he's seen her wear one and it did something to his heart.

A tug.

 _Pretty_.

He doesn't care if he was gawking at her beautiful form or not, a small smile already crawling on his lips-

Until Kita Shinsuke held her hand.

The girl just smiled vibrantly and the whole team watched as she pulled him, both of them sauntering like a lovey dovey couple towards the girls court. Daichi's lips stretched into a thin line for a short while.

_This sucks._

He suddenly went upright.

_What am I doing?_ _Snap out of it!_

He turned to the boys, the usual quirk of his lips back, albeit a bit forced. He clapped. "Alright boys! Practice!"

They looked warily at each other, then shrugged. "Right!"

In the middle of warming up, the team heard the squeals from the other court. "Don't mind them!" The captain said sternly.

 _That's right_ , he thought, _don't mind them._

On the roll in practice, he felt the adrenaline rushing through him again and the ugly feeling in his chest was starting to subside. He looked at the line, where Yamaguchi scored a service ace. He joined in the sync of "Nice serve" shouts.

_Just keep playing, keep at the ball, and that'll subside soon._

He heaved.

"Hey, Suga-san." Tanaka said to the setter. Suga turned and Tanaka put a hand beside his mouth to hide his lips. "Don't you think Daichi-san's acting a bit weird?"

The grey-haired setter nodded, a knowing expression on his face. "So you noticed it too."

Nodding, Tanaka grabbed a water bottle. "It's like he's here, but not really here?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" _I totally get that!_

"I don't know, his playing attitude seems a bit... off."

"Sorry! It's short!" The two heard Daichi's apology, but Nishinoya was quick to save the ball. "Asahi-san!"

"And this is where Karasuno's boys team practices. Hi, Shimizu-san!" The two's heads snapped towards the direction where the voice came from, and Michimiya along with Inarizaki's captain came walking towards Kiyoko and a very surprised Yachi.

Yachi gaped. "I-Isn't he-"

"Nice to meet you, Karasuno's manager." Kita nodded, eyes scanning the court where the team that beat theirs are practicing. Simple, unlike Inarizaki.

Kita's lips quirk up in amusement. He likes simple things.

"Oh, Kita-chi smiled again!" He heard Yui say, jabbing him with her elbow. His face immediately returned into its stoicism although his usually-lifeless eyes were soft.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"Fine, you win."

"Yes!"

The game continued, even though some players are completely distracted by the scene unfolding behind them. Daichi always liked, loved that sweet voice, but hearing it when he wasn't the one she wasn't speaking to drove him... irritated.

His chest was irritated.

"Well, we're off. See ya around!" He heard Yui say, and in his peripheral vision he saw Kita grabbing her hand before they went out.

His right fist clenched beneath his receiving position.

"Sawamura-san!" Kageyama called, sending a high toss in his direction. Shaking his head, Daichi heaved a deep breath and jumped to spike.

_Calm down._

*BAM!*

The ball hit the other team's floor with a booming thud, bouncing upward that it hit the ceiling before falling, barely missing Kinoshita's head before it rolled on the floor.

Yachi squeaked, cowering behind Kiyoko. _Someone's arms are gonna break!_

Kinoshita jerked up, trembling a bit as he changed the score. Narita whistled, signaling a point scored.

The other team blinked, shock on their faces as their captain just stood there like nothing happened. Suga made a face to their coach.

Takeda looked at the clock hurriedly. "9:05. S-Short break!"

Tanaka patted Suga's shoulder, face in what can be deciphered as a bit of feae. "I was right, right?"

Suga sighed. "Yeah."

"I mean, that last slam was like Asahi-san's!"

"Nope." Asahi joined the conversation, eyeing Daichi, who was talking to Ukai, warily. "That was stronger. Like Ushiwaka's. If someone received that, they probably would've been injured."

Tanaka gaped, looking wide-eyed at their captain. "Oh, sheet. Who knew Daichi-san was so buff?"

"Daichi-san that was awesome!" Nishinoya hollered, stars in his eyes as he jumped. "Try hitting me with one of that!"

Ukai groaned. "Good grief."

_

"This is good!" Michimiya said, eating a portion of the cake. They were at a cat cafe, on her insistence. He reluctantly agreed, and she wanted to laugh at how out of place he looked. "Kita-chi, smile! Oh look, the kitties are nuzzling on your leg!"

Kita looked down and indeed, there were two kittens purring on his leg, sending vibrations through the cloth of his jeans. One meowed and looked at him, blinking.

Michimiya plopped herself down better on the brown beanie bag and secretly put out her phone, setting it on camera. She took a picture.

A flash.

_Why?!_

"Aw, crap." She muttered as the gadget was lifted from her hands. She saw Kita in front of her, eyebrow raised but lips curling upward slightly.

"Yui, what'd I tell you long ago about takin' pictures?" He asked, pocketing her phone. She frowned.

"That it's bad."

"Yep. It's bad." Still looking down like a kicked puppy, Yui doesn't notice that Kita is beside her until she jolts up, springing to the top of the beanie when he plopped down beside her.

"Kita-"

"Takin' pictures ain't bad," he said, pulling the sitting girl down beside him as he raised his phone, already in front camera. Yui, recovering from the soft yet unexpected landing, faced him flabbergasted. Both don't register the close proximity as Kita just smiled and pressed the timer.

"It ain't bad when you're in it yourself, right?"

5, 4-

His eyes are crinkled in amusement as he looked at her, and Yui couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled on her chest as she smiled widely-

3,2-

He truly does seem like her big brother.

1.

_

"So this is where we part ways, Kita-chi." She said sadly as they were at the station. "Say hi to granny for me!"

"Sure I will." Kita said, putting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it lightly. "Also, you can call me Shinsuke, Yui."

Blinked for a few seconds.

She beamed, mock saluting at him.

"Farewell, Shinsuke!"

The man chuckled. "You make it sound like I'm gonna die, soldier."

"Nooo~"

The two looked at each other and laughed for a few moments, relishing what very little time of bonding they had left.

"Well, I'm goin' off now, Yui." Kita said, lips in a solemn smile as he looked at his childhood friend. A hand reached out to touch the side of her face, caressing her cheek fondly. Yui stiffened.

"You've really grown."

He then planted a kiss on the top of her head.

She closed her eyes shut, almost squeaking in surprise.

Kita patted her shoulder. "Sawamura's a nice person, ain't he?"

"H-Huh?" She blurted, face reddening at the name and _why did he have to tease me?!_

Kita chuckled at her pouting expression. When he stopped, he grinned slightly.

"See ya around."

Dazed, Yui watched his retreating back until he was inside the train. She held her hand to her chest. She bit her trembling lip.

Her chest stung unknowingly as she smiled.

"See ya, Shinsuke."

_

Suga looked at the clock.

4:51.

Michimiya's date must be over now already.

 _And practice is over_ , he thought as he heard another loud slam. Across where he was standing, a few feet away was Daichi.

Practicing spike-serving.

By himself.

For an hour after practice was over.

Asahi beside him sighed. "How long is he gonna keep going? We're the last three people here. Even Hinata and Kageyama went home."

"That, I don't know." Suga commented, eyeing their captain as he spiked another ball that bounced off the wall. Sweat trickled down his forehead, and the other two third years could hear him panting in exhaustion.

Daichi looked up, eyes widening a bit as it met theirs. "Oh, you guys! You're still here?"

The two gaped. _You mean you didn't notice?!_

Asahi was the first to reply. "Y-Yeah. We were waiting for you."

Smiling, Daichi waved his hand as he took another ball. "No need to wait for me. I just thought I needed extra practice."

"A-Alright."

Tuning out everything around him, his dark eyes landed at the far end of the court. He saw a figure.

Michimiya.

Smiling, beautiful Michimiya.

With the silhouette of a man.

He gritted his teeth and spiked, the silhouette of the man in his mind getting shattered by the ball he delivered.

Another strong, passable spike.

Grinning, he felt his legs wobble as he struggled to stay standing in his exhaustion. Asahi and Suga were now beside him, faces scrunched in concern.

"Daichi, that's enough for today."

Shaking his head, he saw Michimiya again, this time with five silhouettes he immediately knew hovering beside her.

He breathed, eyes locked like steel on the other side. "One more."

_

If it wasn't for the pretty sunset, Michimiya would've dashed already.

She didn't like walking alone in the dark, but since there was still a bit of sun and the sky was in shades of pink, orange, blue and black, she found herself entranced, walking slowly.

Reaching the end of Wakano and into Miyagi, she strolled, humming to herself.

"Today was fun." She said to herself, eyes locked on the sunset and the nearing familiar sights of Miyagi. A little more push and she was home!

"Oof!"

"Watch out-"

She doesn't notice someone jogging towards her way, nor did she realize that she was in the way because the sunset was so pretty.

And because she was going to fall face first on concrete.

Yui squeezed her eyes shut. _Why am I always fated to fall and hurt myself? Physically?_

Instinctively, the man's hand hurriedly pulled her small arm towards him and her face came barreling straight into his chest.

Yui felt her face hit something hard. Her eyebrows creased. _Did I bump my head on a rock?_

 _No,_ she thought, _rocks aren't this warm._

Daring herself to open her eyes, she immediately felt the strong grip on her arm and looked up.

She felt her jaw drop to the floor.

The olive-haired ace's face lit up in recognition. "You're that girl from back then."

Yui squeaked.

"U-Ushiwaka!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. In the names of stone-faced captains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Shiratorizawa and Inarizaki being dolts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> I'm actually having fun writing this story HAHAHAHA hope it's not too mushy

"U-Ushiwaka!" Yui squeaked, widened eyes locked on the ace before her. She just happened to run into Ushijima Wakatoshi on a before-evening jog, nothing more.

He hummed. "You're the girl from nationals. Good evening."

Yui saluted. "Go-Good evening!" I'm talking to the ace- I'm talking to the ace! Ushijima noticed her trembling shoulders but didn't point it out. Many people have the same reaction when talking to him, even though he wasn't a criminal to be that afraid of.

_The only person who ever slung an arm around me aside from my father was Tendo and they call him weird._

Yui's eyes were locked on her feet. She had no idea how to continue the conversation. The ace just stared at her in contemplation, mind running.

A dress.

The girl was wearing a dress.

He found that a bit... cute. But he wasn't one to say it out loud.

After a few minutes of tense silence, Yui's shoulders jerked when he spoke. "Where are you going now?"

She blinked, not expecting Ushijima to start a conversation with an ordinary person like her. From Ushijima's perspective, she looked like she just saw someone being shot and he then wondered if he said something wrong.

His doubts flew out of the window when Yui smiled at him. "I'm going home now, actually. I went on a meet up."

"Hn. You're walking alone?" He asked her again, and his lips quirked up a bit when he saw her astonished expression. Meet up? Oh. The one he overheard back then. A meet up with Kita Shinsuke.

"Yes." She spoke, now a bit comfortable with the ace. At first, she thought that he was gonna leave the conversation as it is, but she found herself amused at his attempt to talk with her, an acquaintance only.

What he said next rattled her.

"It's getting dark. Where do you live? I'll walk you there."

Ushijima also did not expect to let that slip out of him. Did he just offer to walk with a girl he barely knew? He could practically hear Tendo cackling all the way from Shiratorizawa.

His surprise wasn't evident in his expression, though. Yui was still in a state of shock, her mind processing what he just said- offered.

She glanced at the now dark sky and pursed her lips. Who knows? She might get called out while she was alone in an alley. Having a tall, stoic, superior-looking being beside her might be a wise choice.

And also, Japan's ace offered to walk her home.

A lot of girls would've killed to even get a chance to talk to him.

Who was she to turn him down?

"I am sorry if I said something inappropriate." She snapped out of her thoughts when he bowed to her. Face flaring red, she waved her arms at him. "I-It's alright, Ushiwaka! I..."

Ushijima looked up. I?

She pointed at the road down the alley. "My house is four blocks away."

He hummed and moved his head a bit, signaling for her to go first. She started to walk, with him a few inches beside her. She fixed her eyes at the road, contemplating whether or not to fill the awkward silence.

After a few moments, she finally thought up of a topic. "So... do you jog at this hour every day?"

She resisted the urge to smack herself in the forehead. _That was so lame, Yui._

Lucky for her, the usually tight-lipped ace answered. "Hn. I figured that since I'm out of the team now, I should do more exercise with my time."

What he said caught Yui's attention completely. "You quit the team? Aren't you the captain?"

"Quit is an overstatement, probably." He said, glancing at her before putting his hands in his pockets. "The third years, me included, passed the team to the juniors already after we lost to Karasuno."

"Oh." Yui muttered, part of her floored that he was actually talking to her about that. It reminded her of her own state. She smiled. "We're the same, then!"

He turned to her. "Same?"

"Mmm hmm!" She said, sighing as she looked up the mildly starry sky. "I passed the team to my juniors already after we lost at the Inter-high. I figured that there's no point in me being there anymore because I'm not exactly a good captain, but I still watch over them from time to time." She confided in him, her tone... sad.

His expression shifted slightly. This girl, Michimiya Yui, didn't believe in herself. She lacked confidence.

He looked straight ahead. "I don't think that's true."

Yui's head snapped towards him. "...huh?"

"You're not a bad captain." He spoke, and her lower lip trembled. He continued, stern eyes forward. "At least I don't think you are."

Yui let out an amused laugh. "How did you come up with that? You barely know me."

That question popped up in Ushijima's head. Does he know her enough to say that? Or was it just a poor attempt to comfort her?

He doesn't think about it as he just spoke again. "Losing doesn't mean that you were a bad leader. It just meant that there are better leaders out there to learn from, and bigger hurdles to climb on."

With this, Yui is speechless.

_That advice meant so much._

Their eyes locked, stern ones to crinkled ones, then she smiled widely. "Thanks, Ushiwaka."

His eyes lightened up a bit, relieved that what he said was probably right. "You're welcome."

"Oh, we're here!" She suddenly said, and he looked to the side to see a house gate with the label _Michimiya_. He nodded. "You can go inside now. I'm heading back."

"Wait!" He stopped midstep at her call, and he saw her fidgeting nervously. His eyebrow raised. "Is there something you still need?"

She muttered something incorrigible.

"What?" He asked.

"Photo."

He was confused, it showed in his expression. Yui hurriedly took out her phone and opened the front camera, showing it to him. At the probable lightening of his expression in realization, she smiled. "Can I take a photo with you? It's not everyday I get to talk to Japan's ace."

Ushijima smiled a bit, the dim lighting hiding it from her as he took a few steps closer. "Sure."

"Yay!" Clapping her hand to her arm in excitement as so as not to drop her phone, she placed it in front of them as she smiled. "Say 'ace'!"

"Ace."

Yui's eyes widened after the photo was taken. She was joking a bit, but she did not expect him to really say that. She then laughed. "Thanks again, Ushiwaka. For being concerned about my safety."

 _She picked up on his intention,_ he thought. He took out his smartphone and handed it to her. She peered at him curiously.

"The photo." He said. Yui's eyes lit up in knowing.

"Oh! Okay!" After a few clicks, Ushijima's phone received a message from an unknown number. He opened it, and there was the picture. He put it back in his pocket.

"I'll be going now, Michimiya Yui."

She smiled, waving. "Thanks again, Ushiwaka! Be careful on your way back!" She said, watching as the ace's back went farther and farther, eventually disappearing from sight.

Shoulders sagging tiredly, she opened the gate and walked towards her house, a big grin on her face. She met up with Kita-chi, then _the_ Ushiwaka walked her home?

Today was rather... eventful.

Her phone vibrated. Turning it on, she saw a message from an unknown number.

_Good night._

_

"Arara, is Wakatoshi-kun not here yet?" Tendo asked Leon as they walked downstairs to eat dinner. Leon looked around the cafeteria for a mop of olive-colored hair. He shook his head.

"Hmm, you're right. Usually, his jog would be done a few minutes ago. Maybe he took a longer route than usual."

"Right. Hmm..." Tendo replied, now in deep thought. Leon pulled him to the lines; he just stood there, hand on his chin in a mischievous grin which made the other people flinch in fear because the Guess monster looked more like a yokai when he was like that.

"Don't ponder too much about it. You're creeping people out."

"Now that is so mean, Benkei!"

"Now, now." Eita appeared, putting a hand between the two. "Are you talking about Ushijima? He just came back."

"Just right now?" The redhaired guy mused. "Something's not right. It's 6:58. Wakatoshi-kun has a fixed schedule and he usually, always came back at 6:30, right?"

"Now that you mention it," Eita said again, eyes narrowed slightly in contemplation, "he did kinda look different."

The other two raised their eyebrows, curiously curious. "What different?"

"I don't know. Like he had the ghost of a... smile on his face? Maybe I was just imagining it."

Leon laughed as the three went to a vacant table. "Maybe you were just imagining it."

"Or maybe he wasn't." Tendo cooed, looking at the entrance. The two turned to see Ushijima walk in, a refreshed expression on his face as he nodded at two girls who greeted him on the line. Usually, he would just flat-out ignore them but he didn't. The girls squeaked in shock.

Eita gaped. "So I wasn't imagining it! Look at his face now, you only see that whenever we won a match."

"What could've possibly happened...?" Leon trailed off, eyes fixated on their former captain in astonishment, lips pursed. They heard a mischievous chuckle.

"The only way to find out is to ask him~" Tendo said, and before the two could even stop him he was waving his hands enthusiastically. "Wakatoshi-kuuun!"

The said man turned towards them and walked to their table, taking a seat beside Leon. "Hello."

The two nodded, small smiles of recognition on their faces. Until Tendo spoke. "So, Wakatoshi-kun. You're pretty late this time. Took a longer route than usual?"

Eita smiled in disbelief, hiding his lips with the cup of water he was holding. _Tendo is so courageous._

"No. I walked someone home."

Eita choked on his drink.

Leon almost dropped his fork.

The other Shiratorizawa players sitting on the tables beside and behind theirs perked up.

Ushijima felt the curious stares bore at his back, but chose not to comment on it. He's had people before always stare at him for no reason at all.

Goshiki narrowed his eyes, unnoticeably inclining his head to hear better. _Darn it, I'm curious!_

Shirabu gave him a look that said _I know you're curious, I am too, but you're being way too obvious._

Tendo gasped, red eyes wide. "Oya oya? Was it a friend? Do we know what he looks like?" He asked, as the ace swallowed a bite. Ushijima, to their confusion, took out his phone, scrolled, and handed it to him.

Tendo screamed, pure shock on his face. "Oya!"

In a second, the other players were flocking him, trying to peek at whatever he saw because Tendo rarely screamed, unless his deductions were wrong and they don't call him Guess monster for nothing.

Eita exclaimed incredulously. "It was a she?!"

"Woah, she's pretty!" Hayato commented, looking at the brown-haired girl in the picture with Ushijima. Taichi pushed Tendo's head to get a better view. His jaw dropped.

"Ushijima-san walked a girl home? Was that even plausible before?"

Leon shrugged. "I don't think either."

Taichi spoke up. "Maybe I'll get a girlfriend next!"

"That's even more implausible."

"Why did you have to break my heart like that, Yamagata?!"

Shirabu, eyes narrowed, looked at the photo. "Wait, isn't she from Karasuno?"

They all looked at Ushijima. "Karasuno?"

Ushijima smiled a bit. "Yes. Her name's Michimiya Yui. I just happened to run into her."

They didn't notice the last part, though as they looked at him like he was some sort of alien.

Goshiki blinked. "Ushijima-san smiled."

Shirabu whacked the back of his head. "You make it sound like he's a robot incapable of that or something."

"Isn't he, though?"

"Tendo-san, that's not helping!"

_

The next day, at another gym in another region another person was having the same thoughts regarding their captain.

"Oi, Samu." Atsumu called his twin, bouncing a ball. Osamu sent him a bored look.

"What? Am busy." Was his reply as he received the ball passed to him by Atsumu. His piss-haired twin stopped passing the ball, deep in thought.

S _umu's thinking,_ Osamu thought to himself, _that's unusual._

"What's on yer mind?" He asked, mildly interested so he could laugh about how stupid it may sound because _this was_ _Atsumu_ _._ "Zombies eating onigiri? Or is it aliens this time?"

"Something's different with Kita-san."

 _Oh,_ the grey haired twin said in his head. _I guess it wasn't something stupid._

"What do you mean?" Osamu asked as they continued their passing drill. Atsumu's eyes squinted, a sign that he was gonna overuse his brain. Before Osamu could point it out, however, he spoke again. "Look at his eyes. They're... wider than usual."

"I'm not sure I get what yer saying, Sumu." His twin said, and when he tossed the ball it landed squarely in Atsumu's face. The yellow haired twin jerked, holding his cheek.

"Samu ya idiot, what was that for?! This face has a magazine shoot tomorrow, ya jackass!"

"That's because ya said something totally incomprehensible." Osamu reasoned, picking up the ball boredly, not caring at all about his twin's tantrum.

"And besides, my toss ain't that strong, ya drama queen."

"What did ya say?! Want me to shave yer head?!"

"Try it, piss hair."

Aran patted their captain's shoulder. "Kita-san, stop them!"

Their stone captain approached them, and when the two noticed who was getting nearer they flinched and suddenly stopped bickering.

Kita was giving them a stern look, and the two glanced on the floor, waiting for the usual scolding. Atsumu pouted while Osamu elbowed him.

_Kita-san_ _is so scary._

"You two are always fightin' at practice, ain't ya?" He started, and Atsumu gulped.

The scolding didn't come, and the two looked up. Their chests swirled when they saw that Kita had a small _smile_ on his face. "Well, I guess that's normal for ya."

Atsumu looked at his twin, eyes wide. _What the_ _heck_ _just happened?_

Osamu shrugged his shoulders, eyes also wide. _You think I know? I'm just as shocked as you._

"Kita!" Someone from outside, Kita's classmate, called. He gestured outside. "Sensei wants to talk to you about your elective exam scores."

Kita glanced at the clock. 2:58. Nodding, he picked up his towel and faced them. "I'll be back shortly. Continue practicin' while I'm gone. Aran, can ya watch the twins while I'm gone?"

Aran resisted the laugh that threatened to spill out of him. Kita, are you their mother or something?

He nodded. "Alright."

"Aran-kun looks like he's about to laugh." Suna commented which made the spiker freeze. Kita tilted his head, clueless.

"Laugh?"

The dark spiker flailed his hands in panic. "N-Nothing! And didn't he say that Sensei wanted to talk to you? You should get going now!"

"Hn. Alright. Well, I'll return in a bit." Kita said, walking outside. After he left, Aran gave Suna a ridiculed look.

"What was that for, Suna?!"

"Are you mad?" Suna flat-out asked, feigning innocence. His sour expression disappeared from his face. "No! Just-"

A ringtone sound was heard in the whole court. Aran, argument forgotten, scanned around. "Find whose phone's ringing!"

The players nodded, rummaging their bags, looking at their own cellphones.

"Maybe my girlfriend's callin' me!" Atsumu proclaimed, excitedly looking for his phone. Osamu rolled his eyes.

"Non-existent people won't call ya, Sumu."

"What didja say?!"

"Oh. Found it." Suna said a bit loudly, catching their attention. He turned the screen to them. "It was Kita-san's ala-"

Suna stopped speaking, golden eyes glued to the back of their captain's phone. The twins and Aran looked at each other curiously.

After a few seconds, Suna was still looking at the phone.

"'kay, Sunarin. Yer being creepy. What ya looking at?" Osamu asked, strolling towards the stiff blocker. He glanced at the phone Suna was holding and whistled. "She's pretty."

"What she?/Oh lemme see!/ What?!"

On the back of Kita Shinsuke's phone case was a printed picture of him and a girl. The girl was smiling, eyes closed while Kita was looking at her with the softest expression they could ever imagine their captain to do.

"Is that Kita-san?" A member asked. Another slapped him at the back of the head. "Obviously, you dolt!"

"Ow! What do you mean _obviously_? Have you ever seen Kita-san smile like that in person?"

"Now that you mention it, no."

"This is pretty priceless, if ya ask me." Suna said, usually flat tone showing signs of interest as his eyes stayed on the picture. Atsumu gasped dramatically, making them look at him.

Aran's eyebrows creased. "What?"

Pointing at the phone, Atsumu's brown eyes indicated even more surprise. "No wonder that girl looked familiar! Oi, Samu!"

"I'm right here, don't sho-"

"I know, don't shout whatever! But! Don't she look familiar to ya?" He asked, grabbing the phone from Suna's hand and shoving it in front of Osamu's face. His gray eyes narrowed, recalling where he saw that face.

His expression lit up. "Oh. I know. She was from nationals. The girl that hugged Kita-san."

Aran looked like he was about to faint. Suna pursed his lips. "So many revelations in a day."

"What do you mean, hugged Kita-san?" Aran asked, confused and not believing. "The only person I've seen that hugged him was his granny."

Atsumu put a hand on his chin. "Hmm... I think I remember seeing his arms invitin' her in for a hug?"

Suna raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no. You're lying."

"He isn't." Osamu backed, giving his twin a bit of an impressed look. "I'm surprised ya remember that. I thought ya were busy tryin' to piss off that setter from Karasuno to even notice."

"Shut yer trap!" The other twin snapped, frowning. Osamu didn't care. Atsumu spoke again. "But something's botherin' me."

"You're using your brain more often than usual. You might get sick." Aran noticed, genuinely impressed. Suna hummed in agreement.

Scowling, Atsumu crossed his arms. "Stop pokin' fun of me!"

"We aren't. We're praising you, even. Continue what you were saying."

"Jeez." The yellow Miya sighed rubbing the back of his head. "So when Samu and I went to congratulate Karasuno back then-"

"You didn't congratulate 'em, Sumu. You just went to make fun of Kageyama Tob-"

"- I did congratulate them! I looked at them, remember? So anyway, ya all know Fukurodani, Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa right?"

The team nodded, curiosity spiking up. What was up and why was the story taking such a nearly outrageous turn?

"Well, the teams' captains were there, along with Karasuno's and another man with a jersey of some school called Nekoma-"

"Don't say 'some school', Atsumu. Coach warned us about their tight defense before natio-"

"- I know! But anyways, their conman-looking captain was there too."

"Conman-looking applies to you too, Miya."

"C'mon Sunarin, back me up a bit! Eherm. So continuin' my story, stop cutting my line of talk jackasses, them captains were all there, around that girl that time."

"All of them were captains?" A member asked, eyes narrowed into amused slits. "Who was that girl?"

"Hmm, I don't know. But I heard Kita-san call her Y-"

"Why are y'all clumped over there?" Atsumu almost dropped the phone as they slowly turned their heads toward the entrance. There stood Kita Shinsuke, face in a curious expression. Osamu and the rest of the team took a step away from their setter, not wanting to be under their captain's scary interrogation. Atsumu sent them death glares.

"Traitors, I ain't tossing for yer asses anymore!"

"What's goin' on, Atsumu?" Kita asked, genuinely curious as he tilted his head. Atsumu became more fearful though, taking the head tilt as a sign of anger.

"Y-Yer phone went off in alarm, Kita-san. I just turned it off." The setter replied, trying his best to remain as nonchalant as possible when he handed his captain the phone.

Kita received the phone with a careful hand. He smiled. "I see. Thanks, Atsumu."

The setter could only grin smugly as the other members looked at him with slightly envious expressions. _Ha! Serves ya right,_ _jackass_ _traitors._

"By the way," Kita spoke, putting the phone back in his bag, "did y'all perhaps look at the photo behind my phone?"

Everyone went rigid. Atsumu felt himself sweat bullets as the whole team was met by their captain's scrutinizing gaze.

Osamu bowed his head, the others following suit. "We did. We apologize."

Golden eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. "Why are y'all apologizing? I ain't mad."

"Huh?" Aran and the rest looked up, surprised. "You aren't?"

"Well, why would I be?" Kita said, shrugging as a small smile once again made its way on his lips. "Granny loved the photo so I decided to put it there."

He folded his towel neatly and turned towards the net, clapping once. "Alright, rest time's done. Let's get practicin'."

The rest of the team fell into hushed chatter as they returned all the bottles and towels before going back to the court.

Atsumu tapped Aran's side and whispered. "Kita-san said his granny loved the photo. Could the pretty girl be...?"

Aran, technically, had the same conclusion as he looked at their captain in awe. "Probably?"

Atsumu grinned.

_Kita-san_ _is so awesome._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goood did someone notice the error? HAHAHAHA fixed ittt


	5. Summer with snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer vacation!
> 
> And a reunion, of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm basically just writing what I waaant HAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Anyway, this story's still not done being crazy. We get to see a new side of Yui!

Summer vacation.

A long-awaited time.

For Yui, summer vacation has always been her favorite time of the school year. Second was semester break. Third were class suspensions. And fourth were half-days whenever the teachers' meetings went on for too long.

These times were solely dedicated to volleyball, a few errands which she is thankful for, and a heck-of-a-fun binge watching of her long list of movies until she fell asleep. Repeat routine.

Summer vacations were always full of excitement and plans that actually and eventfully happen.

 _Except now,_ she slammed her head on the table, _I can't think of anything to do!_

"Mooom~" she whined, frowning against the cold wood. She was all dressed at 6:30, and earlier she was putting on her sports shoes when she remembered that she had already left the club.

So, no more summer vacation practice.

And her list of movies were finished.

So, no more movies to watch.

What was she supposed to do for a week?

Her frown deepened. Her mother, sensing her troubles, placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of her. She caressed Yui's brown locks.

"What's wrong?"

Sighing, Yui drank from the cup in such a nonchalant fashion that she yelped, hot liquid spilling from her mouth and into her clothes.

Her mother was the one who frowned this time, hurriedly going to the kitchen to get a rug. "Be careful next time!" She reprimanded, drying the spilt coffee as she patted her coughing daughter's back.

"I thought I told you coffees were hot? You spilled brown all over your shirt."

"I'm...sorry!" She hacked, slamming a closed fist on her chest. Her breathing evened out, much to her relief.

"I was spaced out, that's all."

"What were you thinking about?" Her mother queried, concerned. Sighing once more, Yui leaned her head on the now dry table and pouted.

"I don't have anything to do this summer vacation."

The middle-aged woman's eyebrow raised as she grabbed toast from the kitchen counter. "Why don't you call Aya or Mao?"

"Aya has dance lessons, and Mao..."

- _Half an hour earlier_ -

_"Pick up, pick up!"_ _Yui_ _muttered, clutching the dialing phone in her hands. She was very very bored and was going to ask Mao to do something about it._

_The dialing ceased._

_"Hello."_

_She beamed. "Mao-"_

_"This is voicemail. If you hear this, I'm not awake yet._ _Yui_ _, it's you isn't it? You're the only one crazy enough to call me this early except for my mom. Guess what? I'm not wasting my precious sleep again to help you ease boredom. Go ask_ _Sawamura_ _on a date or whatever. Bye."_

_The beep sounded, signaling the end of voicemail._ _Yui_ _bit her lip, flushing red._

_Ask_ _Sawamura_ _out on a d-date? I_   
_couldn't possibly...!_

_"Wait a minute, how'd she even predict that I was the one gonna call out of boredom?" She asked herself, exasperated._

"And so that's what happened." She finished the narration with a pout. Michimiya Kiyo laughed out loud.

"That is so like Mao, dear. Always a step ahead." She grabbed Yui's now empty cup and set it on the sink. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered, and Yui saw how her brows creased for a moment, before it was replaced with a small smile. Angling her head to get a better view of her daughter, she smiles as the call ended.

"Who was that?" Yui asked before stuffing a mouthful of fried chicken in her mouth. Her mother sat in front of her, hands folded on the table.

"Your grandpa from Tokyo."

Nodding, Yui chomped off another bite. "What'd he say?"

Her mother smiled. "He said he has a week-long managing conference at Kyushu, and then asked if you knew customer service."

"Course I do! We did a maid cafe back in second year." She replied gleefully, chewing. Grinning, she remembered her "Most Cheerful Maid" title back then.

"Then can you help Su-chan manage their cafe while grandpa's gone? I personally recommended you earlier since you had nothing to do, right?"

Yui choked on the meat.

Hurrying towards the dispenser, she grabbed a cup, filled it with water, and gulped it down in one swig.

After controlling her heaving she then looked at her mother with wide, excited eyes. "You mean... I get to go to Tokyo?"

The latter giggled. "Do you know how to take the train by yourself?"

Standing proudly, she puffed out her chest. "Of course I do!"

After saying that, she dashed towards her room like a train. The woman could only giggle as she heard Yui rummage through her room, packing her stuff.

She shouted. "Mom, where's the-"

"Third row, second from the bottom."

"Thanks!"

Wiping the sweat off her forehead, she giddily slung the travel bag over her shoulder and brushed her teeth. Smiling at the mirror, Yui looked at her own brown eyes reflected back at her.

_A summer job! I am not going to fail this!_

She is practically jumping as she made her way with her luggage towards their front door. "Mom, I'm going now!"

"Wait a second!"

She stopped, looking up. "Yeah?"

"Do you have your wallet?"

She is combing her hair. "Yep!"

"Your phone?"

She is putting on her shoes. "Right here!"

"Your brain?"

"Yeah-" Yui pouts. "Mom!"

"I'm just kidding. By the way, Su-chan's going to pick you up at the terminal. Have a nice trip!"

"I'm off now! See you on Saturday!"

After closing the door, she walked towards the station, the bag on her shoulder. She couldn't help but skip, humming a happy tune as she greeted all the people she passed on the way.

She huffed, stretching her arms, elated to have something to do for half the summer vacation.

"Now I won't have to bother Aya or Mao anymore!"

Aihara Mao smiled unknowingly, nuzzling her face on her pillow.

_

"Here." Daishou offered Mika an ice cream cup as the two sat on a bench, looking at the passersby. Humming happily, she accepted it and started to eat. Setting down a plastic bag beside him, he started eating his own before it melted.

Tokyo was like a heater these days.

"So, when's the person gonna arrive?" Mika asked, closing her now empty ice cream cup. She gestured at the flurry of people in front of them. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe in a bit. She's kinda... clumsy."

"You sound so awkward talking about her." Stifling a giggle but failing, Mika punched his arm lightly. "Are you two not close?"

"We are close. It's just that..." he trailed off, lips forming into a decipherable pout.

She curiously tilted her head.

"Just...?"

"She's... jolly. And sister-like. She likes to embarrass me during reunions, like narrating a funny accident I was in or making fun of my eyes because they're 'eenie meanie beady', or so she liked to call it." He finished with an exasperated sigh.

She couldn't take it anymore, Mika burst into laughter that made Daishou flush red in slight embarrassment. She pointed at him, shoulders still shaking with mirth.

"Eenie meanie beady! You have a new contact name!"

Sighing once again, he just smiled. "And that is why I'm positive you're going to get along really well."

Mika's eyes widened as she looked at him, excitement clear on her eyes.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then I hope she tells me some stories about you for blackmail!" She exclaimed then laughed menacingly, or rather an attempt to do so.

 _So cute_. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

_As long as you're happy._

"Su-chaaan!"

His shoulders jerk up and Mika's head turns quickly. Speak of the brown-haired devil.

Michimiya Yui came sauntering towards them, right hand waving while the other clutched at the strap on her bag. Her face had a bright smile on, as always.

_Does she ever get negative or is she just a walking ball of sunbeams?_

Her cousin stood up to greet her but before he could she tackled him into a one-arm hug.

"Yui-" he wheezed, "choking me-"

"Oh, sorry!" She apologized, letting go. She scratched the back of her head, laughing. "I guess I just kinda missed you. Also I was going light, you drama queen."

"Do you even notice how physically strong you are now?" He mumbled, frowning as he rubbed at his nape.

Not paying any mind to his complaint, Yui laughed.

"See? Drama queen!"

Her brown eyes then landed to a girl beside him, looking bewildered and at the same time awed by the events. She beamed and walked closer, but not before tossing her luggage to Daishou without warning. It hit him squarely in the face and he groaned. "So fricking heavy-"

"Hi! Are you Su-chan's girlfriend?"

Mika's eyes widened for a split second, probably taken aback by the tall newcomer's question. Then surely, the girl's lips broke into a smile.

"Yes. I'm Mika, nice to meet you!"

"Mika-san, then?" Yui said, awestruck. She took her hand and vigorously shook it. "I'm Michimiya Yui, Su-chan's cousin. This is unexpected, so please have great patience when it comes to him!"

"E-Eh?"

She sniffed, acting to wipe imaginary tears off her eyes. "I mean, just imagine Su-chan having a pretty girlfriend like you with that mean, conman-vibe face of his!"

"Yui," Daishou piped in, frowning, "for the nth time, I'm older than yo-"

"Shush it, eenie meanie beady." Yui promptly cut him off, eyes full of unprecedented authority when she raised a hand at him as a signal of silence. His lips shut.

Mika could only look in awe as the girl, Yui, faced her again, this time her smile back as if she didn't just snap her usually snarky boyfriend's mouth shut with just a sentence. Not to mention, that sentence sounded childish yet _scary_ at the same time. Yui slung an arm over her shoulder.

"So," the tall brown-haired girl started the conversation as they walked towards Daishou's grandpa's cafe, with her cousin trailing behind them like a lost angry puppy, muttering something between the lines of "suffocating hugs" and "darn sunbeams".

"What school do you go to? How old are you, Mika-san?" Smiling Yui queried. Mika smiled back.

"I'm 17 and I go to Nohebi."

"Oh, so you're in the same school as Su-chan over there?" She nudged towards the direction of the said man who was still mumbling incoherently. "And you're the same age as me!"

Mika hummed. "I guess so. What school do you go to, Yui-san?"

"Karasuno." She chirped out.

_Karasuno?_

_Oh_ , Mika pursed her lips in amusement, _the one with that freaky duo back at nationals._

"We're here." Daishou butted in their chatter, the man suddenly in front of them. He fishes out a key from his pocket and opens the door to a sidewalk cafe.

Yui breathed deeply, taking in that familiar scent of nostalgia and-

"Do you have some dumplings left?"

"Cabinet." He said, plopping her heavy-ass bag down a table. Striding towards the cabinet, she opened it and took a container.

"Yay!" She rejoiced after opening it and seeing that the content was, in fact, dumplings. She bit into one and held out the container to Mika. "Mrrf mrfrm?"

Mika blinked. "Huh?"

"She's asking if you want one." Daishou explained gently, then his eyes narrowed at Yui as he snapped. "And you, don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Mrrmfrm mmrf fmrm mrf!"

"I have every right to scold you, ya little klutz. Gramps left _me_ in charge."

"Mrmm frmfm!"

"What do mean _unfair_? I'm older than you!"

Once again Mika found herself staring dumbstruck at the scene unfolding in front of her. _Are they telepathically communicating? How's_ _Suguru_ _understanding all of that? I can't understand anything other than_ _"_ _mmrf_ _mmrf_ _mmrf_ _"._

She opted to take one dumpling for herself.

"Anyway," Suguru spoke, catching their attention. "Mika-chan's gonna be working with us too while Gramps is out."

Swallowing, Yui looked at her expectantly. "You aaare?"

"Yup! Since it's also my summer vacation and all, might as well do some work."

Suguru clutched at his chest in awe. "Mika-chan's so kind!"

The said girl blushed. "S-Shut up, eenie meanie beady!"

He just giggled, baffling Yui.

That giggle is _so weird._

"Oh right," he grabbed the plastic bag he was carrying earlier and threw it to Yui's direction, the latter catching it with ease. She peered at it curiously.

Suguru uttered. "It's ice cream."

"Oh, ice cream?" She asked, surprised. "You're so thoughtful Su-chan!" Yui cooed, pulling the container out of the plastic. She opened it excitedly, mouth watering over the cold treat after the dumpling.

 _Ice cream, ice cream!_ Her mind chanted.

Yui froze, something namely her expectation shattering in the background.

The ice cream already melted.

"Suguru."

The man stiffened. _She never calls me that, unless..._

Crap.

His shoulders tense, and from the corner of his eye he sees his girlfriend making frantic signs of shooing him away and a signal of sliding her index finger across her neck.

He took that as a cue to run.

"Come back here, Suguru!"

_

"One, two, three, four..." Yaku counted as they all stretched for the cool down. Morning practice was done, much to Kenma's obvious delight.

"Alright, the assigned people, do your work." Kuroo announced, clapping once. Inuoka and Lev started picking up balls while Shibayama and Kai grabbed mops from the storage for the sweaty floor.

"I'm hungry!" Taketora whined, clutching his stomach as he sat dramatically by the wall. His flailing hands almost hit Kenma in the face, making the latter frown.

"Then eat."

"I already finished my bento!" Was his reply, tone as if the world was gonna end because of his empty stomach. Kenma rolled his eyes.

"Then," their coach said, walking towards them, "why don't we all go to a cafe? The Chinese-themed one up the street?"

Lev suddenly perked up and raised his hand. "Oh, can I come too? Sis said that the dumplings there were delicious!"

"Do they have yakisoba bread?" Shibayama piped up.

"Maybe they have tea." Kai mumbled to himself, a bit satisfied.

"Chinese noodles!" Fukunaga beamed.

Kuroo then stood up. "Okay, since you all clearly look excited, pack up and let's go!"

"Right!"

Closing up the gym, it was 9:40 in the morning when the whole team started their walk towards the said cafe. Naoi leaned to whisper to the coach.

"Is there any particular reason why you chose the Chinese cafe, sir?"

Nekomata chuckled. "Reason? None I could think of."

_It might just be my gut feeling, but I think something interesting is going to happen._

"Ah, there it is!" The half-Russian said, pointing at a wooden door entrance with stained glass. Kuroo nodded. "Looks like a normal cafe."

"Oh?" Yaku raised an eyebrow, pointing at the group of boys who were by the cafe's window, peeking at something while some of them were blushing.

"Is there a concert in there? I don't hear any music."

"Who cares? Let's just hurry! I'm hungry!" Taketora and his stomach growled. Laughing, Nekomata ushered them all inside.

"Go on, go on. My treat."

"Yeah!"

The inside looked traditional. Round wooden tables were set up and the chairs were embroidered with symbols. It gave out a comfy atmosphere.

"Man, I'd love to read a book here." Kuroo murmured, impressed. Yaku jabbed his side.

"You sound like an old man."

"Shut up, you docosahexanoic acid-less twerp!"

"What was that, astaxanthin face?!"

"Alright you two, settle down." Kai smiled, putting a hand between them. "Why don't we third years go order on the counter? They can take care of finding a big table."

Yaku sighed, irritation fading off. "Okay. Guys, what do y'all want?"

"Dumplings!"

"Yakisoba bread!"

"Dumplings."

"Do they have hopia? Oh, Yamamoto said he wanted noodles."

"I'll have tea, I guess."

"Games."

"I want noodles, curly like poodles."

"Bamboo!"

"A panda!"

The libero's eyebrow twitched. "Who the heck said that?"

Inuoka and Lev hurriedly looked away, whistling innocently.

"The ones who ordered something stupid gets _dumplings_." Kuroo said, face in an expression between smugness and annoyance.

Shrugging their shoulders, Lev and Inuoka nodded. "Eh."

"Mmm, fair enough."

"By the way, where's Taketora-san?"

"At the comfort room."

Upon arriving at the counter, the three were met with a very familiar face.

"Hello," Suguru said boredly as he typed on the calculator, "what can I do for-"

He stilled.

Kuroo grinned. "Oya?"

Resisting the urge to narrow his eyes, he breathed deeply to swallow the growing irritation with the Nekoma captain.

"Hello. What can I get for you?" Suguru asked under gritted teeth.

_Be civil, come on. You can do it._

Kuroo's grin seemed to widen at this. "Well hello there. Maybe you can tell us where you bought that very nice outfit?"

_Damn this cat-rooster hybrid._

Suguru's eye twitched. He forced himself to smile.

"I'm _sorry_ , we don't sell Chinese robes here."

He, in all playfulness, was about to retort with that shit-eating grin of his when somebody slapped him at the back of his head.

"Shut up, astaxanthin!" Yaku hissed, clutching Kuroo's lowered head as he fisted his hair, making the latter groan in pain. "I am so sorry about him, it's his heart."

Kuroo cursed under his breath. _Damn iron grip...!_

Suguru bit his lip to stop the impending smirk as Kuroo fought the force pushing him down but to no avail.

"Okay. What are your orders?"

"Five orders of dumplings, two orders of noodles, do you have tea? One of those. What else?" He asked, glancing at Kai.

"One order of hopia and yakisoba bread." Kai said. "That's all of it."

"Okay." Suguru wrote it all on a piece of paper and handed it to the kitchen. "Garu, order!"

"Okie!"

Bent-down Kuroo doesn't notice the smiling brown-haired girl that walked past them, carrying a tray.

Lev's eyes widen. "Ah! Isn't she-"

An angry shriek resonated in the cafe.

Yui looked up from her serving to see a young woman pointing accusingly at a meek, mohawked man.

The said man happened to be Taketora, so the team were also peering at the commotion, confused.

Murmurs started, and one can conclude what the lady was angry about based on the big, brown stain on her coat and the spilt coffee on her table, by the man's side.

She stood up, the scraping of her chair garnering more stares. Her face was red. "You weird-haired peasant! Look what you did to my clothes!"

She pointed at her white duffel coat, now stained brown.

"This was made by a world-class designer! And your idiocy ruined it!"

"Hey!" Naoi snapped as he stood up, but Nekomata held his arm to stop him.

The lady, who looked older than him, kept screaming profanities at the poor guy.

Taketora was looking down, feeling ashamed as the accusing stares bore at his back. _I don't even know what happened!_

Mika leaned in to whisper to Yui.

"I saw what happened. She was the one who accidentally elbowed her own drink, but blamed it on that poor guy who was passing by that moment."

Yui's orbs widened in disbelief. "What?"

"Mmm hmm." The girl said, wiping her hand with a handkerchief. She frowned at the vulgar display. "Wait, I'll try to intervene."

"Wait, Mika-!"

Mika was already there, positioning herself between the man and the angry lady. "With all sincerity, Ma'am, violence is not allowed in here. It was also you who accidentally-"

"Shut your mouth, you ugly dwarf!" The lady shouted, grabbing the mug and spilling what remained of its contents on Mika's chinese dress. She gasped.

Yaku winced, while Kuroo finally had his head free to watch the commotion.

Suguru stood up from the counter, fists clenched. "How dare you, lady?!"

"Suguru." Yui called flatly, and he fell quiet.

Kuroo's eyes largened audibly. _Michi-chan_ _was here?_

Walking towards the table where Mika, the man and the lady was, the air was suddenly filled with heavy tension as she drew closer, and closer.

The lady visibly shrunk back at the sudden intimidation, but she still snarled.

"What the heck do you want, peasant?"

Yui looked down at her with sharp eyes. "Oh, dearie."

She smiled at the lady oh so _sweetly_.

"You're not pretty enough to be acting like that."

.

.

.

The lady's face melted into rage as it turned an inconceivable shade of red. She raised her palm. "You ignorant-"

Yui caught the palm effortlessly, her other hand resting on her hip. "I believe this pretty lady," she gestured to Mika, "said earlier that violence wasn't allowed, didn't she?"

The woman was trembling, every fiber of her face filled with ferocity and parts shame.

Squeezing her hand tightly, Yui glanced at the door then back at her.

"If you can't understand that, then it's best that you leave."

She roughly lets go of the hand. Growling, the lady hastily grabbed her bag and made her way towards the door, but not before sending her one last glare. "You all suck!"

She left.

Sighing, Yui handed Mika another handkerchief. The girl smiled, thankful. "Thank you!"

She nodded reassuringly, then her face turned to look at the unaware man beside them the whole time.

Yui patted his shoulder. "You alright there, buddy?"

To say that Taketora was shocked was an understatement.

He was utterly speechless.

He just nodded, and Yui gave him a relieved smile. Grabbing the empty cup, she put it on the tray and made her way towards the kitchen.

One costumer voiced out everybody's thoughts.

"...wow."

When Yui went out with another tray of orders to serve, she was suddenly crowded.

"Hey pretty lady!" A man, looking about the same age as her, called. "You're awesome! What's your name?"

"M-Michimiya Yui." She answered meekly, suddenly feeling awkward with all the people around her.

"What you did was amazing!"

"I am quoting that on twitter!"

"By the way, you look so stunning in that dress, whew!"

"T-Thanks." Was her reply, earlier confidence gone as she sent a pleading glance at Suguru.

The man stuck out his tongue at her and she gritted her teeth inwardly. Traitor.

"Alright, gentlemen." A voice cut through the chatter, and a tall, lean man squeezed his way in front of them, arms stretched out as if to shield the girl.

Kuroo grinned, 185cm confidence oozing out of his presence.

"Please go back to your seats."

Intimidated by the Nekoma blocker, the guests made their way back, trying to be contented with just glances toward their new idol.

The said idol looked up to a familiar face grinning down at her.

"Oi, Michi-chan." He greeted, ruffling her hair. "Fancy seeing you here."

Yui beamed.

"Tetsu-kun!"

"I'm hungry." Lev pouted as Taketora sat down quietly across him. Yaku flicked his forehead. "Are you okay, Yamamoto?"

The spiker nodded, earlier daze replaced by a slightly envious frown. "Kuroo-san knows the pretty girl?"

Nekomata smiled.

 _Interesting_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone asks, I wrote it that she gets reaaally serious like that sometimes when she's pissed off, and it's rare because as Suguru said, a walking bundle of sunbeams.
> 
> By the way, I have a new haikyuu story (very rare pair, lol) I'll be posting it soon, I think.
> 
> If you reached this note, thanks for reading!


	6. Owls vs Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, a chapter. 
> 
> HOHOHO technically, I'm a bit hesitant about this one because the plot's gonna be wider but whatever! Anything for the beanie Bokuto. >♡<
> 
> P.s. This is similar to a... Harem? Of sorts. But not the kind full of NSFW. Just fluff and light angst, if ever. I don't even know what NSFW means, just that it's used in r-rated works. Hehe bollocks.

The whole team turned when they heard Hinata gasp.

The said boy was looking at his phone, amusement etched on his features. His mouth formed an 'o', a face that he only makes when his seniors praise him or when Kageyama doesn't try to kill him if he failed a spike.

Suga smiled. "Hinata...?"

"Oh, it's Kuroo-san." Kageyama pointed out, now behind the orange-haired boy while looking at the said smartphone. He then squinted, making sure if he was seeing things or not.

"And a girl."

He was not.

At this, Tanaka and Nishinoya squeezed themselves to peek at the phone. "Let's see who's the unlucky girl!"

"Oi Tanaka and Nishinoya!" The grey-haired setter quipped, seeing the uncomfortable raven-haired first year.

"Don't you two know the concept of personal space?"

Tanaka laughed. "Come one Suga-san, just one loo-"

Mirroring the same expression as the shrimp spiker, the two froze.

"Isn't that...? Noya-san..." Tanaka said, looking up.

"Ryu..." the libero muttered, eyes heading towards the same direction like they telepathically communicated.

The bewildered expressions they had on was _alarming_.

"Okay, you are acting weird." Suga said, exasperated as he walked towards them, taking Hinata's phone as he sighed. "What exactly did you-"

Suga froze. Then shook his head. Handing the phone back to Hinata, he looked blankly at the wall, then at Asahi, nudging to the oblivious someone asking for a bottle of water.

"Nope. I saw nothing. Nothing."

Asahi nodded, blank.

"Nothing."

The whole team looked up, silent.

Daichi felt the stares and stopped, water bottle midway towards his mouth. He tilted his head.

"What?"

_

"Why is he like that now?" Konoha asked, annoyed. "We have a match against Ubugawa later!"

Akaashi could only sigh, watching their ace slumped under a table in another case of overwhelming "depression".

They just won against Shinzen earlier, and this time was usually when Bokuto would rambunctiously run around, shouting a parody of "hey hey hey!" and "I'm the best!"

_But none of it was happening, so what...?_

Someone couldn't take it anymore as she slammed her fist on the bench, making everyone flinch. Kaori, teeth gritted, stomped towards Bokuto and held him by the collar.

"Just tell us what's got you so dramatic already, you horned owl! If we lose against Eri's team I am so going to skin you-"

"K-Kaori-san, calm down." Holding her shoulders, Konoha nervously smiled.

"I am calm!"

"P-Please spare me!"

"No, just let her." Onaga said, drinking nonchalantly. "It's best if we knew what Bokuto's problem is immediately. We still have 15 minutes until the game."

"I mean," Komi added, hand on his chin, "Bokuto's prone to being all sad without a given reason, but what happened after the game that made him depressed? Does anyone know?"

Almost everyone shook their heads.

"You think he's hungry?" Yukie piped up. Akaashi shrugged his shoulders, eyes still on their dramatic ace. "I don't think so. His next eating schedule should be in an hour."

"Good, because I'm not sharing my onigiri."

He sighed, because _of course._

But back to the main issue.

_What exactly is bugging Bokuto-san?_

Yukie flinched when she felt the familiar aura of the setter. Akaashi's brain is running, the trademark pose of putting a hand on his chin visible now.

_Did he eat something bad?_

His eyes landed on Bokuto, large body slumped under the table like stuffed clay.

_No, he's not holding his stomach. Then did someone provoke him?_

He looked back to the game. Aside from a few jabs from Konoha, nothing seemed to put off the jolly ace until earlier.

_So it's not because of provocation._

_So what on Earth-_

Akaashi's blue eyes landed on the open smartphone above the table.

Bokuto's smartphone.

Alarms sounded in his head, telling that the answer is possibly there.

*DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING*

So following his instinct, he picked it up. He winced. _Oh, I see now._

"Bokuto-san," he started, crouching down as he patted the ace's arms. "Is it because of this?"

Bokuto groaned in response and nodded, sulking even more.

Akaashi winced again, not even resisting as Kaori snatched the phone from his hands and the others immediately crowded towards it in curiosity.

"Oh, I know him. It's Nekoma's captain, right?"

"With a cute girl, no less. What's up with Bokuto? Is he jealous of that girl hanging around his best bu- ouch!"

"Dumbass! You think Bokuto's gay or something?!"

"I was just jok- urghk!"

"Alright, give it here please." Akaashi stated, holding out his hand. Yukie hurriedly snatched the phone from a laughing Komi and handed it to the setter. "Here."

"Thanks, Yukie-san." He mumbled, pinching his throbbing temple. He then went down to business. Sulking Bokuto will not do.

_

"Order up, Tetsu-kun!" Yui announced with a laugh in her voice, placing two trays of the team's orders on the big, adjoined table.

Meeting the black-haired blocker's grin, she mock saluted at him. "Enjoy!"

Kuroo snickered, a bit amusingly. "Thank you, Michi-chan!"

"You're welcome! Now, please excuse me while I get the rest of your orders." With a polite bow, she walked back towards the kitchen.

Sighing, Kuroo was still smiling as he took an order of yakisoba bread from the tray. He took a bite.

Who knew he'd run into Michi-chan like this?

_And she was wearing a Chinese dress, no less. At first sight if I wasn't a bit resistant to girls I would've shamelessly gawked right then and there at the utter cuteness of it all._

He doesn't notice that he was still smiling, gazing at particularly nothing until Yaku spoke up.

"Well look at our captain with his little crush. Guess there's more to you than docosahexanoic acid, huh?"

Kuroo's smile promptly fell as he sent the libero a dirty look.

"Shut it, twerp." He replied arrogantly, and the said twerp just stuck out his tongue at him. Opening his mouth, he was just about to take another bite when his cellphone rang.

_Caller: Annoying owl_

His eyebrow raised. What could he possibly... want...?

Oh.

 _Oh_.

He found himself grinning feral as he answered. "Yo?"

 _"Kuroo-san."_ But it was Akaashi, using Bokuto's phone. Kuroo pursed his lips in curiosity, not expecting the responder.

"Oh, if it isn't Akaashi. Why'd you have the owl's phone?"

He heard a muffled sigh and a thud from the other line. _"I... need you to do me a favor. For Bokuto-san."_

"Oh?" He drawled lazily, leaning a hand against the table in a slow fashion. "Do tell."

 _"You see..."_ Kuroo heard another sigh, this time laced with mild frustration. Struggles were heard from where Akaashi was, and the Nekoma captain could make out Konoha's irritated voice in the background. _"Just stop with the sulking already-"_

_"He saw your pictures on Instagram with the girl."_

"And...?" Grin becoming wider, he takes note of the weird looks Yaku and Coach Naoi are giving him but he doesn't mind as he spoke again.

"What's up with the pictures of me and my Michi-chan?"

Kenma's face scrunched up as he spoke, not looking up as he played the game. "She's not yours, Kuroo."

"Come on Kyanma, I'm trying to be taunting here."

 _"He's... jealous."_ Akaashi finally stated in a low tone.

 _Bingo_.

With this, he cackled rather loudly, making the other customers snap their heads towards him at the very monstrous sound.

Yaku's face contorted into one of embarrassment and apprehension.

Controlling the next fit of laughter about to come out of him, he heaved a deep breath and spoke.

"Serves him right because he decided to join our challenge, by the way. What school ya up against next?"

_"...Ubugawa."_

"Oh, sucks." Kuroo replied, wincing slightly in pity. "If Bokuto there ain't in the mood, you lose."

 _"We are aware. And..."_ Akaashi was silent for a few seconds.

Kuroo smirked. "And...?"

_"I was hoping if you knew of a way to probably cheer him up. He's still under the table."_

And know he did.

"Oh, sheesh." Rubbing the back of his head, Kuroo saw the cute waitress heading their way, carrying the last tray of their orders.

He really didn't want to help, since they're "competing" and all.

But as he said, he's always been a nice person.

Heaving a relented sigh, he pressed the video call icon. Akaashi's confused face was flashed on the screen.

He was questioning the gesture.

And he was going to get the answer.

Kuroo waved at the approaching person. "Michi-chan!"

The said girl placed the tray on the table deftly and smiled. "Here's the last of your orders. Have a nice-"

"Come here first." He said, signaling for her to come closer. Raising a confused eyebrow, she crouched down closer to him either way.

Coughing, Kuroo wished he had a mask on to fight the impending blush that dare spread on his cheeks at the proximity. Trying hard to be as nonchalant as possible, he angled the phone wherein the camera would also show Yui.

Yui blinked, eyes looking at unfamiliar deep blue ones flashed on the screen. She faced her friend. "Tetsu-kun...?"

"Hey, Akaashi." Kuroo stated, grinning lightly. "Ya know what to do."

The man nodded, and Yui saw the recipient's camera move, meaning that he was walking.

The man, Akaashi, spoke. _"Here he is."_

She could make out the figure of a large man under a table in a sulking position. Squinting a bit, she saw silver and black hair pointed upwards-

"Bokuto-kun?"

Akaashi pursed his lips in a thin line, expectant as he turned the camera towards their captain.

If cheering up Bokuto was a mission, he'd rank it a B.

If, what bummed him was the usual.

But this was a first, being bummed because he was _jealous_ , of all emotions.

And they were up against strong Ubugawa next.

So, rank S.

He just internally prayed this would work out.

 _"_ _Bokuto_ _-kun?"_ The girl's voice sounded from the other line of the video call.

Sharp eyes noticed the ace's shoulders tense, and his head slowly looked up.

Bokuto saw brown eyes peering from a screen. Yui visibly brightened.

_"Bokuto-kun! Hi!"_

"Yuimichi?" He muttered, dull expression slowly disappearing. The team stayed silent behind Akaashi, listening in the conversation.

 _"Hi!"_ The girl, Yuimichi, replied. _"How are you doing?"_

At that moment, Bokuto was smiling. "I'm fine now! We're playing volleyball! Ahahaha!"

 _"Really! What athleticism!"_ The girl quipped happily, radiating a huge amount positive energy that even Konoha felt a bit tingly. _"Am I interrupting or something?"_

"No, no! It's nice to see you!" He interjected, waving a hand.

"By the way, you look reaaally pretty in that dress!" Bokuto then complimented her honestly, making her smile wider.

 _"Why, thank you."_ Laughing, Yui gave him a bright, toothy grin that left the ace looking at her dumbly.

Just how cute can one person be-

Akaashi, much to his credit, took the liberty of taking a screenshot.

 _"Oh shoot, gotta go."_ She said, pointing at the counter behind her.

 _"I have part time today, so catch you sometime! Good luck on your game, you can do it! You are a great ace, after all."_ Was her remark, waving good bye as she patted Kuroo's shoulder before leaving them to their own devices.

Bokuto slowly crawled out from under the table.

Once she was out of sight, Kuroo faced Akaashi, eyes narrowed and lips in a crooked grin.

_"You owe me."_

"...fish." the setter said, brow raised inquisitively.

 _"Two orders."_ He replied in finality, grin still plastered on his face. _"Buh-bye."_

And the call ended.

So, back to the main issue.

Bokuto remained silent and it was unnerving. Eventually, much to everyone's relief, he spoke up.

"Akaashi..."

Akaashi blinked.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?"

The right hand was raising, and Akaashi slumped in disbelief. Is he going to emo mode? Again? Now? Why?

But no, the ace's right hand clenched and he raised it, the atmosphere around him suddenly turning cheerful as he laughed loudly.

"Let's plaaay! I'm gonna spike 'em all, hey hey hey!" He hollered as he ran towards the court.

The team breathed out sighs of relief.

Ubugawa then arrived, and Akaashi is pleasantly surprised with the outcome of his impromptu plan to cheer Bokuto up.

They won 2-0, with the scores 25-16 and 25-18.

The captain was, in fact, pumped up.

"Wow." Onaga stood beside him, utter amusement dripping from his voice as they watched Bokuto shake hands with Ubugawa joyfully.

"He was at the top of his game, or even more so. Who was that girl that cheered on him?"

"She's... a big fan of his." Akaashi stated, complacent as the player nodded. He still doesn't have the heart to tell them that, 'hey, Bokuto-san likes that girl but she likes someone else and I know who' because they would never let him hear the end of it.

Also, heartbroken Bokuto is a big _NO_ if they wanted to keep playing skillfully.

He shivered audibly. That was uncharted territory.

Sensing the uncomfortable atmosphere, Kaori jabbed Akaashi's side with a playful elbow. Leaning in, she whispered.

"So that girl the simpleton likes..." she started, and Akaashi knew and didn't like where she was going with this based on her goofy grin,

"She's taken already, am I right?"

_Damn that sixth sense women have._

A loud gasp from Bokuto was heard, and everyone snapped their heads towards his direction to find the ace looking at his phone, wide eyes shining like stars.

He showed them a picture of the girl earlier, grinning.

"Someone took a screenshot for me! Hey who? Whooo?"

Their heads then turned to look at Akaashi. He blinked. "Uhh... well..."

"AKAaAaAsShHIiII!" The spiky-haired man screamed in gratitude, arms outstretched as he ran towards the blue-haired setter.

Akaashi visibly paled.

"No, Bokuto-san- my bones- oof!"

_

Slumping on a chair, Yui threw the rug at the counter. "I'm beat. This is harden that the maid cafe back during second year."

"Unlike that, this is legit business mind you." Suguru said, closing the counter door as he removed his apron. He placed two bottles of water in front of the exhausted girls and scoffed at the air. "Tch. Gramps better pay me for this."

Mika picked up a water bottle and smiled. "Thanks, Suguru."

"You're w-welcome, Mika-chan!"

"Seriously," Yui groaned, "you bein' all flustered is so weird!"

"W-What was that?!" He retorted, annoyed.

"Now, now." Mika interjected between the two who were holding each other's collars. "Let's all get along. We can't manage a cafe when we can't even manage ourselves, can we?"

The brown-haired girl hummed, a hand on her chin. "Fair point. So, see you tomorrow?"

Picking up her bag, Mika smiled at her. "Yeah, see you tomorrow!"

"I'm dropping her off, Yui. Go lock up." Suguru said, shooing her like she was some sort of stray cat. She frowned.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Su-chan. Bye, Mika-san!"

"Bye bye!" The latter waved, and a minute later they were out of sight.

Her eyes raked the clean empty room. Smiling, she wiped the glistening sweat off her forehead, grabbed the keys, and went outside.

Yui couldn't wait to tell her mom, Aya and Mao about her first real work experience.

Grandpa better be proud of her!

Locking the cafe's front door behind her, she dragged her aching feet up the stairs to the apartment just above the cafe. Leaning against the door, she heaved out a sigh.

_I am so tired._

"Something weighing on your mind?"

Yui jolted upright, turning abruptly to find the owner of the voice.

Kuroo Tetsuroo stood less than a meter behind her, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed in a lazy fashion. His bangs perfectly framed the sharpness of his features, and a normal girl would swoon at the sight.

Unfortunately, or luckily for that matter, Yui does not fall in that category as she just smiled.

"Tetsu-kun." She greeted, and muttered a thank you when he offered her a popsicle. "Nothing much. Just tired from work. Who knew being a real waitress was this tiring? I gotta leave a tip the next time I go to a restaurant!"

Huffing, Kuroo grinned at her pouty remark. "Good idea. Maybe we could... leave a big tip together?"

Nervous.

_Damn, why can't I just ask in a straightforward way?_

_Please pick up on the meaning, please pick up, please-_

Her eyes widened and he felt his heart lurch in expectation-

"You'll leave a big tip too? Woah, you get my point, don't you? That's Tetsu-kun for ya! Hahaha!"

Kuroo's shoulders slumped a bit, his grin faltering although unnoticeable as she continued her little laugh parody.

I guess Sugawara's warning about this one being... dense isn't bluff.

He just opted to scratch the back of his head. "Y-Yeah, guess I'm feeling a little empathic like you today."

She let out a cute chuckle, and that was all it took for his rejected spirits to lift again. Fiddling with the lock of the apartment, Yui faced him.

"We're finishing a bit early tomorrow, so can you maybe show me around Tokyo?"

He blinked, processing what she just said. "Huh?"

What. Was. Happening.

"Well, if you're not busy, that is." She gave him an apologetic smile as she bowed. "But it's okay if you-"

"No! I'd like to." Kuroo said, a bit too eager for his own liking. He resisted the urge to slap a hand over his damn jittery mouth.

He felt relieved when Michimiya Yui beamed at him.

"Yay! Well, see you tomorrow Tetsu-kun!" She said, opening the door as she waved.

He waved back. "See ya, Michi-chan!"

The door clicked shut, and he turned towards the stairs, mind running at Mach 4.

Did he just score a date with Michi-chan?

He pinched his arm. "Ow."

He definitely did.

As soon as he reached the bottom step he jumped excitedly like a little kid and pumped his fists in the air, exclaiming a breathless "Yes!"

A rustle behind the wall made itself heard as narrowed eyes followed the Nekoma captain's retreating back.

_

Bokuto Koutarou is ace.

Bokuto Koutarou is captain.

Bokuto Koutarou is tired.

Bokuto Koutarou wants sleep, not a pillow directly in the face.

"Nee-san, I'm ho- prff!" As soon as Bokuto Koutarou entered the house he is greeted by a pillow smacking straight into his face.

Removing the soft object from his face, he grinned. "Ohoho? Who's having a pillow fight without me? Let's pla-"

His words dried up in his throat as he saw the state the house was in.

The pillows were scattered all the way to the kitchen and the shoes were in a haphazard position, like a typhoon just went over them. Hurriedly walking towards the living room, he found someone lounged on the sofa, clearly not bothered by all the mess.

"Nee-san!" He called, exasperated. The lady looked up from her book and smiled.

"Oh, Kou. Welcome home." Bokuto Yatori greeted, waving a hand. Waving back with more energy, he plopped himself down the sofa, squeezing on the space so that his sister's folded legs were pushed back and she frowned slightly, sitting.

"So," he quipped, "what happened in here? Looks like hurricane Haiyami went through here."

"Well-" his sister's line was cut off by an angry shout from behind a door, followed by a loud bang. And another. And another.

Yatori sighed. "That."

"Eh?" He asked, confused. "True, she's been a bit grumpier than usual, but not _that_ grumpy."

"Maybe it's because of that?" His sister pointed at something carelessly thrown on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Walking towards it, he picked it up and searched for any anger-stimulating objects like a remaining needle or a loose thread or a mini hurricane.

"Hmm... none." He commented, lips pursed in thought until his eyes landed on the big brown blotch on the white duffel coat's side.

Bokuto's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, so this is why Kirara-nee's flipping like that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY it's done. Feel free to comment about what you think anddd thanks for making it this far!
> 
> Also the news of Bokuto having two older sisters is just so cute, but sorry if I made one like that :<
> 
> Anyway, did someone notice that I changed the title? Because the captain count is way more than four. 
> 
> (This story was supposed to be a oneshot only, but look 6 chapters. What a happy world)


	7. Crow around Felines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for almost two months omg so i made it longer
> 
> Spoiler: I love the Bokutos

In the wee hours of 6 in the morning, Michimiya Yui is already awake.

"Wake up, Su-chan! Get up!" She shouts, banging her fists on the wooden door rather loudly. She was in the city, but this was the hour when she'd go out for a morning jog back in Miyagi. And since she didn't know Tokyo very well, she would drag Suguru along with her whether he liked it or not.

Yui heard a groan from the other side, and was not prepared for Suguru to open the door, accidentally hitting his nose with her fist in her knocking.

"Ouch-"

"Oops!" Yui exclaimed, shocked. "I didn't think you'd really get up! Haha!" She rubbed the back of her head in a sheepish fashion, and poor, awake Suguru could only groan.

"Yui," he glances at the clock, "it's six."

"Yeah!" She nodded, smiling. "It is."

Suguru sighs, clutching his forehead. "The sun's just about to rise."

Still smiling, Yui nods at him. "Yeah! It is."

He looks at her, dragging his right hand to rub his still droopy face in an incredulous fashion. "We open at 9."

"Yeah!" She answered happily, "We do."

Suguru stood still, eyes locked on her, waiting for a punch line or an exclamation of 'you can sleep again!' But none came.

Did she really not notice that she woke him up and disturbed his sleep way too early? Or is she just so obliviously mean?

_Gramps, you better come back home soon. I am going to go crazy._

Her confusion at his litany showed itself when Suguru didn't speak, still looking at her like she'd grown a third head. "Su-chan...?"

Suppressing an irritated sigh, Suguru just controlled his breathing and answered a flat "What?"

"Uh, your..." Yui started, unsure. Her eyes looked at the side, up, at the other side, clearly avoiding him in embarrassed realization. A shiver went up his spine, wide eyes hurriedly looking down because if that was what she was going to point out, he had a lot of awkward explaining to do on how normal it is for boys-

"Your nose is bleeding." Yui finally said, and it was proven true when he looked down and found no humiliating bulge, but droplets of blood on the floor.

His blood.

Suguru touched his nose. Possibly broken. Looked at his hand. And screamed.

"YUIII!"

"I'M SORRYYY!"

_

"I said I'm sorry, forgive me already!" She pouted, handing him an ice pack while bowing. She had a worried crease on her forehead, and her eyes showed apology.

Suguru could only roll his eyes as the light pain from his nose when he put the ice pack made him flinch. The bleeding has subsided. His irritation, however, hasn't. Yui sat down in front of him, placing a plate of now cold toast on the table and two mugs of tea. He took one mug and sipped the warm liquid, waking his senses to hear whatever reason he was disturbed from Slumberland this early. 

"So?" He said, stale toast between his teeth, "what do you need?"

Surprised she looked up, not expecting him to actually hear her out. She smiled widely. "Well, I-"

*ring* *ring*

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, interrupting whatever she was going to say. She stood up. "'Scuse me for a minute, Su-chan."

Suguru nods and she bowed before making her way towards the corridor for privacy.

Opening her flip phone, her eyebrows perk up at the caller.

"Hey!"

 _"Hi,_ _Michimiya_ _!"_ Suga's voice could be heard from the other side of the line. " _Good morning. Heard you were in Tokyo? How are ya?"_

Her shoulders relax, and she found herself smiling at his concern. "I'm doing great here! How 'bout you guys? You sound like you're going in an exercise!"

A huff was heard on the other line, and Yui could now make out the sound of rapid footsteps. _"Actually the boys team are out jogging._ _Daichi's_ _here if you wanna talk to him."_

Yui freezes, face turning warm. "S-Sawamura's with you?"

 _"Well of course!"_ Suga laughed. _"_ _Daichi_ _! Come over here for a sec."_

"S-S-Sugawara!" She fumbles, cheeks blushing more at the thought of hearing his voice again even through the phone. "I just w-woke up! My voice is still ugly, and Sawamura's probably busy leading there, so-"

 _"Oh, nonsense!"_ He chides, and it's all too late for her to decline when she hears a familiar dreamy voice saying _"What is it,_ _Suga_ _?"_ in the background.

 _"Come talk to Michimiya."_ She heard the silver-hair say and she panicked, flailed even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Suga!" She hissed at the phone, but it is overshadowed by the setter's chuckle as she heard the phone being passed to someone. She closed her eyes and counted. One, two-

 _"Hi,_ _Michimiya_ _."_ It was Daichi who spoke first. He sounded calm, not irritated at all that she bothered him and she felt relieved.

"H-Hey, Sawamura! How are you back there?" She talks, and internally scolds herself for stuttering like an idiot.

He doesn't take note of this, though. _"Spending summer vacation in practice, as always. You? What business brought you in Tokyo?"_

"My grandpa owns a cafe here," she explained, smiling, "and he needed extra help, so I'm a waitress for a week."

 _"A waitress?"_ Yui could make out amusement evident in his voice. _"That sounds awesome. I'm sure you'll do great, oh Most Cheerful Maid title-holder."_

She squeaked, embarrassed and happy that he remembered that minor detail. "You know that!"

 _"Well, why wouldn't I?"_ Daichi answered with a light tone that made Yui's heart skip a beat. _"You back then were great!"_

And it took fifty percent of her willpower not to combust then and there. "Thanks!"

She hears a loud thud at the other end, followed by a string of _'_ _dumbass_ _dumbass dumbass'_ and chuckled. Daichi let out a sheepish laugh. _"Well, that's my cue. I'll give this back to Suga. It was nice talking to you,_ _Michimiya_ _. See you soon?"_

Her lips curved upward once again. "Soon. Bye and do your best at practice!"

 _"I will."_ He says, and she could tell from the sounds that he already returned the phone to the owner.

 _"_ _Sooo_ _,"_ the said owner drawls, something weird in his tone, _"what did you two get to talk about?"_

Curiosity overtook, and she spoke. "Huh? With Sawamura?"

Yui heard a hum of confirmation from him. "Oh, just stuff. Anyway, did you know I met someone here?"

With this, Suga stops. _"Someone? Who?"_

She let out a chuckle. "Tetsu-kun! I also got a chance to talk to Bokuto-kun on phone."

 _"_ _Tetsu_ _..._ _Kuroo_ _Tetsurou_ _from_ _Nekoma_ _?"_ Suga confirmed, a bit of dread in his voice that he wished she didn't notice. Thankfully, she didn't.

"Yeah!"

_"And did you two talk?"_

"Yep! He's actually gonna show me around Tokyo today after work. I heard that Tokyo's so big! And the buildings..." she rambled, excitement bubbling over the places she only saw on social media that she would see in real life, but Suga didn't understand anything beyond the second sentence.

_"He's actually gonna show me around Tokyo today after work."_

_"He's actually gonna show me around Tokyo today after work."_

_"He's actually gonna show me around Tokyo today after work."_

_Oh crap,_ Suga's mind uncharacteristically says. He realized he must've been quiet for a long time when Michimiya lets out a nervous laugh. _"Guess I'm interrupting now, hehe. Well, good luck on your practice! I'll send pics of us later if you wanna stay updated, lol."_

"Y-Yeah, sure." He managed to say, still flabbergasted. He thought he could see her smiling at the other end. _"Alright! Well, I'm off jogging too! Bye, Sugawara!"_

Suga smiles. "Bye, Michimiya."

She hangs up, and he puts the phone back in his pocket. It vibrated, signaling a received message.

_Aihara (6:22) - did the plan work? :)_

Suga sighed, typing a reply.

_Sugawara (6:24) - operation Morning Call was a fail -_- #_

_Aihara (6:26) - failed again?_

Frown on his lips, he typed the bloody reason of their failure this time, fingers hovering over the keypad at record speed.

_Sugawara_ _(6:27) - apparently_ _michimiya_ _has a date later with_ _Kuroo_ _, a rival_

He continued to jog as his phone vibrates again.

_Aihara_ _(6:30) - a date? Aw shoot. You must be pretty sad urself too, am I right? :D_

_What is she playing at?_

Suga's eyebrows crease, because some in Michimiya's group of friends are eccentric in a way that they're not easy to get through. Especially Mao. With that stoic face of hers. Not easy at all.

_Sugawara_ _(6:32) - lol,_ _idk_ _what u_ _talkin_ _about. I'll tell the_ _deets_ _later. Same spot?_

_Aihara_ _(6:35) - sure sure~_

_Sugawara_ _(6:37) - and later u are also telling me how I'm pretty sad myself, or so you said_

_Aihara_ _(6:40) - lol_

_Aihara_ _(6:41) - Nope._

_Aihara_ _(6:43) - Figure that out for urself :_ )

_Sugawara_ _(6:45) - why must you always be so vague_

_Sugawara_ _(6:46) - tell me now._

_Sugawara_ _(6:48) -_ _Aihara_ _. Tell me_

_Sugawara_ _(6:55) -_ _oI_ _DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ON "READ"._

_Sugawara_ _(6:55) -_ _AIHARA_ _MAO_

_

"I'm still sleepy." Suguru muttered, willing his legs to jog after his cousin who was already a few meters in front. The sun was peeking steadily from the horizon, and the cool air helped in waking him up.

"Su-chan! Hurry up!" She shouted from a distance, running backwards to look at him. "I don't know the roads here!"

"Then stop being so damn excited!" He shouts back, putting more effort to catch up on her now that he's completely awake. His stomach didn't growl, much to his gratitude. Who knew Yui could make food now without him getting poisoned?

Suguru glanced at the park where a few people were present. Some were just sitting, while some were also jogging like them. "My usual route's left."

"Alrighty!" Yui exclaimed while looking back at him, and she blindly turns at the left road covered by trees.

Turns out, she should've looked.

"Yui!"

"Oh!" She squeaked, falling on someone.

 _There's_ _Michimiya_ _Yui's_ _trademark "crashing onto a person" event. It hadn't happened in a long time, and I almost thought I was lucky._

The poor person hit the concrete solid, butt first and she was, in fact, lucky, but for the coincidence that her bare knees landed on his abdomen, avoiding any scrapes or wounds.

The person started wheezing, face scrunching up in pain and Yui hurriedly stood and pulled him up. She then bowed deeply, hands clasped together.

"I'm sorry!"

"I-It's okay." A male voice said and she looked up, met by narrowed eyes below brownish-golden hair. She smiled apologetically.

"Thank goodness. Are you hurt? Bruised? I can take you to a clinic!"

"Really, it's fine." He reassured her, and she heaved a sigh of relief. A hand landed on her shoulder, and it was her cousin. "I told ya to watch where you're going." He reprimanded her.

Yui pursed her lips and nodded slowly.

The man looked taken aback, eyes mirroring Suguru's similar ones. "You... aren't you Nohebi's volleyball captain?"

Suguru must've realized who this person was because much to Yui's cluelessness, he nodded. "Former, but we met at a match. Good morning!"

"Good morning-"

"KONOHA NORI-NORI!" A rambunctious voice yelled from the front, and a jogging Bokuto approached them, arms raised. "HEY HEY HEY!"

"Can you stop calling me that?" The man, Konoha, rolled his eyes as Bokuto slung a hand over his shoulder. The ace laughed him off. "Why why why?"

"Stop looping every word you say thrice, it's annoying."

"It's not!" Bokuto pouted childishly.

"Bokuto-kun?"

He looked up. At the familiar face, his eyes widened and his lips stretched out into a wide grin. "YUIMICHI!"

Yui beamed, raising a hand to high five him. "Bokuto-kun! How are ya?"

"I'm fine, still ace as always!" He proclaims before laughing loudly even though it was only first thing in the morning. After catching his breath, he spoke again. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

She pointed at her clearly intimidated cousin, and then at herself. "We're jogging here! How about you?"

"Me? Well, I'm accompanying my sister here because she's meeting with someone, then I ran into Nori-Nori jogging over here-"

"-don't call me that-"

"-but when I waved he ran away so I thought we were gonna play chase, then boom! I ran into ya."

"What's your sister doing here so early?" Yui quipped.

"She's meeting someone here, I think."

"Kou!"

"Speaking of, there she is. Kirara-neesan! Come here!" He waves, and an elegant white-haired lady came striding towards them. She was just as tall as Yui, with a figure that could rival an international model and striking gold eyes. Yui's eyes widened at the sight of the familiar woman.

"Oh! Aren't you-"

_

"Sugawara!"

Suga looks up from the table as Mao sat at the chair across his. He handed her the strategy notebook. "We need a new plan." He proclaims, smiling.

Mao stayed silent. He tilted his head, curious as to why she was staring at him with a calculated gaze. "Is there something on my face?"

"Are you okay with this?"

He's taken aback by the simple question. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"With..." she gestured at the notebook containing their plans to get Daichi and Yui together, "this. Getting them together."

Laughing, Suga puts a hand on his chin. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you like Yui."

Suga's laugh ceased. Sighing, he gave Mao a small smile.

"Does it matter?"

"It does." She replied, voice hard. "Your feelings matter, Sugawara."

"I don't know." He murmured, loud enough for her to hear, the air around them getting heavy. "It's alright, really. Michimiya and Daichi deserve to be happy."

"You deserve to be happy too, you know." Mao whispered to herself, chest feeling tight. It wasn't fair that someone as sweet and caring as Sugawara would have to go through this. She wanted to do something, but pushing him to his object of affection would only make things worse.

There was no way around it.

Suga's eyes met hers. "Did you say something?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." _Nothing I'd want you to know._ "Want a latte?"

_

"Aren't you-" Yui's voice rang in the air as the newcomer turned to look at her. "-the new model from the auditions?!"

The woman, Kirara, blinked at her before smiling. "Yes! But... have I met you before?"

"No, but I watched your audition!" Yui screamed excitedly, startling even Bokuto. "You are even more pretty in person!"

Kirara giggles, chest now light at tge new person. "Thank you! You're pretty too!"

"Oh, a model just called _me_ pretty!" Yui squealed, shaking Suguru's shoulders. "Su-chan take a picture of us! Can I take a picture with you please?"

"Sure!"

Bokuto watched in awe as his friend and sister took a picture together, both seemingly clicked now as they talked. "They get along so well!"

"Happy now, aren't ya?" Konoha jabbed him at the sides, while the ace just laughed.

"So, Kirara-san." Yui started, cautious with the way she addressed her which made the model chuckle. "I heard from Bokuto-kun that you were waiting for someone here. A boyfriend?" She said, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. Kirara chuckled.

"I wish. But nah, it's a scouting manager. He said I could be the protagonist of an upcoming drama, and asked me to film myself thrashing around and then meet him here today. I was laughing at myself after I watched the video, though."

"You scared me!" Bokuto exclaimed, frowning. "Me and Yatori-nee really thought you were mad because of the stain on your coat!" He finished, shivering.

"I spilt that myself. Were you scared? Man up, Kou." She said, eyebrow raised and Bokuto sulked behind a tree. The brown-haired girl bit her lip to suggest another chuckle. Eyes briefly drifting behind Kirara, she caught sight of a man in a business suit seemingly looking their way. She patted the model's shoulder and pointed at him. "That must be who you're meeting up with!"

"Ah, you're right!" Kirara exclaimed, rousing Bokuto from his emo as he hurriedly made his way beside his sister. Yui bowed deeply in front and straightened up with a smile.

"It was an honor meeting a famous person here like you, Bokuto-san!"

The said model chuckled, shaking her head. "Please, call me Kirara."

"Kirara-san." Yui repeated, giddy. "Good luck with your audition! Me and Su-chan are going now. Bokuto-kun! See you some other time!"

Bokuto waves both arms at her as farewell, but stops. "Wait!"

Suguru groaned and Yui stopped in her tracks. She turned around. "Yes?"

The ace was running towards them, and the next thing she knew was that he was hugging her. Recovering from surprise, she laughed and hugged her friend back. "I'll see you soon."

Bokuto nods, letting go. "Mmm hmm! Bye then!"

Yui starts to jog as she waved. "Bye!"

The smile on the ace's face doesn't falter even as Yui was out of sight, making his older sister beside him raise an eyebrow. Kirara wouldn't be lying if she said she wasn't shocked about Bokuto's display of affection to the girl. She elbowed him, eyes narrowed and lips in a teasing grin. "Well, someone's got a crush!"

His face flushed but he smiled. "Meh!"

_

3PM

"Where's Yui?" Mika asks Suguru as he was preparing to lock up. He looked at the stairs just on the other side of the cafe's glass window. "Upstairs, getting ready."

"Getting ready for what?" The girl pried, curious. He shrugged his shoulders, curious but clueless. "I don't know, but I think she's gonna stroll around."

"But isn't she from Miyagi?" Mika asks again, this time concerned about the idea of her new friend going alone in the city. "She doesn't remember, or know for the fact, the roads here."

She waits for an answer, walking after Suguru outside and watches him lock the front door of the cafe. Actually worried, his reply was of the same context. "I don't know."

"What's up, Su-chan?"

Suguru's head turned, not because of the nickname but because of the different yet familiar voice who said it. His eyes narrow even more in apprehension, and the side of his mouth twitched in sight of one of the most annoying people in the world.

Mika gasped. _The rooster man!_

"Yo." Kuroo greeted, raising a hand. He was leaning on the side of the cafe wall, one hand on his pockets as a lazy grin settled on his face. Suguru resisted the urge to throw him away, simply because he can't. As much as he hated to admit it, power levels isn't something he'd willingly fight Kuroo on.

And also, he was curious as to why the cat rooster hybrid was dressed so casually, loitering around the closed cafe-

"Ah, Tetsu-kun! You're here already?"

Yui came down the stairs to greet the unwanted intruder (for him), wearing a pair of black jeans and a loose white top. She had a bit of lipgloss on, and her excitement was all over the place.

Suguru heard something explode in his head as he pointed a hard finger at the lanky captain.

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH HIM?"

Yui nodded in a beat. "Mmm hmm. Didn't I tell you? He's gonna show me around Tokyo today."

"You never told me who you were going with!"

"Oh, I didn't? Must've slipped my mind. Apologies, Su-chan!"

Kuroo stood aghast, gaping at the relatives in front of him. His cheeks felt warm, not knowing whether to correct or thank Suguru for the weird phrasing.

God, I am gonna die.

"B-But-" Suguru stuttered, trying to form coherent words to convince her to just stay home. "I-I'm sick!"

"Mika-chan's here to take care of you." Was his cousin's reply as she turned to the said caretaker with a smile. "Right?"

Mika nods, seemingly cornered. "...yup."

"Great!" Yui says, grabbing on Kuroo's arm much to his shock. "Well, we're going now, I guess. Bye, Su-chan! C'mon Tetsu-kun, let's go to the Skytree!"

"Sure." Kuroo replied, looking back to flash Suguru a mocking grin before they disappeared.

Suguru grits his teeth. "Why that little...!"

Mika held his arm, looking at him with a comforting expression. "Let them be, Suguru."

He visibly deflated. "But Yui-"

"Is a grown woman, right?" She comments, a hand on his back. "She's gonna be alright."

Suguru relaxes, grabbing hold of her free hand and squeezed it. He looks at the road where Yui and Kuroo had disappeared into and sighs in relent.

Mika smiles.

"But if that cat tries anything funny with my cousin, I am gonna- mmpf?!"

_

"So this is the way?" Yui piped up, eagerly looking around. "I can see it from here!"

"Oi oi don't stray." Kuroo says, laughing a bit as he held out his hand to make her stand still. Smiling, Yui gave him a peace sign and grinned.

"Lead the way!"

"WHAAAAAT?"

That wasn't Kuroo.

Both heads snapped up. A familiar mohawk was pointing at them, mouth hanging open. Behind him was the entirety of the Nekoma volleyball team, excluding the coaches. All looking at them with calculating gazes.

"Kuroo-san is with the awesome girl?!"

"Yamamoto, shut up."

Sensing the obvious confusion in both parties, the captain cleared his throat.

"Hi. As you may all know, this is Michimiya Yui." He introduced. The said girl smiled widely and waved. "Hi!"

Leave it to Michimiya to conquer the awkward scene. He is internally grateful.

Taketora looked at her, face a mixture of curiosity and awe.

"Excuse me, miss." Yaku said, smiling as he grabbed the tall man beside her by the collar and dragged him away. Kai bows at them before following suit. Blinking in surprise, Yui just nodded. After the two were a good distance away, Yui was crowded by the other players the same time Kuroo received a blow to the head.

"Ow! 700 HP lost!"

"700 HP, my ass!" Yaku flipped, exasperated. He raised an angry fist between them, making Kuroo back off. "We were on our way to see you because you left saying "emergency" and this is what we get? You going on a date? Where's the emergency in that?!"

Rubbing the back of his head, he frowned at the mad little volcano. He may be twice the size of their libero but when he gets into this mode, the title Demon senpai makes real sense.

"I'll have you know, Yaku, that my empty state of love life is a stage 1 emergency."

"Shut up!"

"Kai, help me!"

"I was worried too." The spiker said calmly, smiling as always. "You should've seen it coming."

Kuroo's shoulder slumped. Sighing to decrease his irritation, Yaku crossed his arms. "So? Where are you going?"

"Strolling." He murmurs, standing up straight. "She asked me to show her around, and I agreed."

"So it's a date?" Yaku clarified, left eyebrow raised. The captain sent him a look.

"I think so?"

"Not anymore." Arms returning to his sides, the short libero sauntered out of the corner they were in, the two of them following curiously. Yaku stops in front of Yui, and she turns to look at him.

"Hi! How can I help you?"

He pointed at the black-haired man behind him. "He said we can come. The more the merrier, right?"

"Really?" She asks happily.

"Oi!" Kuroo called, incredulous. "I didn't-" his next words were left unheard as Kai covered his mouth.

"It's okay, right?" Yaku asked the brown-haired girl, who nodded enthusiastically. Seemingly irritated, Kuroo couldn't do anything but frown as Kai finally released his hold.

"Yeah! We have another girl here so I ain't alone. Right, Alisa-san?"

"Well of course! I'm coming with Levochka's friends!"

Kuroo stiffened, looking up to clarify if he heard it right. He then leaned down to whisper to Yaku.

"Why didn't you tell me Lev's sister was here?!"

"She has a name." Yaku rolls his eyes. "And didn't you even notice that she was with us earlier? Too focused on the pretty brunette to notice, aren't-" he halts his litany when he is met with a flustered face. An uncharacteristically flustered person is laid before his eyes, making gears run in his head.

His eyes widen.

"You have got to be kidding me." He snarled, looking at the captain in mild contempt. "That's a breezy change of expression there, you stinkin' playboy."

"W-What?" Kuroo bites back, recovered. "Where'd that argument come from? And I ain't a playboy, I'm just handsome!" He proclaims, huffing in pride as he looked for another set of golden eyes. "Right, Kenma?"

Kenma makes an audible vomitimg sound.

Kuroo slumps in defeat. "Kenmaaa!"

"Tetsu-kun!" Yui called for him, and he hurriedly returns to his stance. He walked towards her. "Yes, Michi-chan?"

"This is Alisa-san! She said she could also come, is that okay?" Yui asked him innocently.

"O-Of course."

The Russian college girl smiles. "Thank you! I heard you were showing Yui-san around Tokyo? How kind of you, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo pursed his lips, refraining from showing an embarrassing expression. Yui picked up on the change of air, seeing that the man was a bit jittery than before talking to Alisa.

Oh.

Her eyes widened for a split second, orbs locking with that of Yaku. She gestured at the two talking in front with her lips, eyebrow raised. Yaku seemed to pick up on what she was implying when he gave a long set of nods.

The crow grins.

"Hey, let's take a picture!" She announced excitedly, catching their attention. "It's not like everyday I get to meet Karasuno's destined rival like this!"

"Fair point." Kai mumbled, smiling as he walked closer to the group. Taketora eagerly grasped Shibayama and Inuoka's hands to drag them in. "Make sure I look cool! Hey pretty lady! Are there any single second year girls in Karasuno?"

At the blatant question, Yui chortles as she gets her phone from her bag. "I think there are. I'll introduce you if I know some."

The mohawk beamed. _She is so cool!_

"Hey, tall mister!" She says, looking at Lev who pointed at himself. "Yeah, you! Can you hold the camera? I'm too small."

"Sure!" He said, taking the phone carefully from Yui's hands. The brunette, much to Kuroo's shock, is now pulling him towards the front. "Come on Tetsu-kun, you need to be at front so Sawamura and the others can easily spot you." 

"Righ right." Yaku supported her, helping in pushing the captain on the spot beside the pretty Russian. Rooster head immediately picked up on their intention though, as he gave them a scowling look that quickly dissipated when Alisa asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing, nothing!"

"Come here, Kenma-" the libero panted, pulling him by the collar as he continued to play.

"Alright, everyone!" Lev exclaims, raising the camera on selfie mode. The whole group looked at the direction of the lens. "Say 'panini'!"

"...what?" "Pfft-" "HAHAHAHA!" " _Levochka_!"

"What?" The tall blocker asked, clueless. "What did I say?"

"Now the picture's ruined!" Taketora lamented with a frown. Yui chuckled, making them look at her. She smiled at the screen.

"I don't think it is."

3:35 - _picture sent!_

"Now, let's go to the Skytree!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirara isn't mad surpriseee
> 
> P. S. I got the idea of unrequited Sugawara from haikyuu-bu
> 
> Also I've been writing too much fluff. The angst will prolly start next chapter. Thankies for reading! - l
> 
> P. P. S. A oneshot of Hoshiumi/OC coming soon!


	8. Not An Update!!!

So, regarding the readers who requested stories and updates on my ongoing ones... I am sorry.

My phone is actually really old, and when I opened the app where I wrote drafts, it was unknowingly rebooted/formatted. The drafts? Gone. I am feeling really down right now.

So, until I get over (mourning over my deleted hard work *cries) this problem, I think I'm having a little break. A slight hiatus? But ofc I'll still come back to writing! I love y'all too much to just leave you with cliffhangers. Hope ya understand! Much love <3

P.S. The fics aren't discontinued. :)

\- A presently hungry writer

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuto: Hey, hey, hey! Something's happening there. Let's go!  
> Akaashi: Somebody please stop this idiot.


End file.
